SANGUINE SOUL
by AiA-Chan
Summary: What happens when a Blood Hunter kills a famous singer’s fiancé who was an undercover CIA agent? Will Sakura find out when Syaoran kidnaps her? What awaits Sakura when Syaoran’s world of Blood, Pain, Anguish, and, Tears will be revealed to her?
1. Prologue

Author's note: hi pipol!! This actually my first time to write an SS fic. Hehehe hope you like it and please give me your reviews!! Reviews! Reviews! And more reviews!! I'm still an amateur so please forgive me if it isn't that good. The characters are based on little wolf lover's characters okay? I love her work, they're the best!! I'm a fan of hers. If there's something you don't understand just include it in your review kay? I really hope you like it... well here goes!!

Disclaimer: I don't own clamp and any of the CCS characters okay so don't hate me for writing this fic!! And oh yeah there's a HINT of lemon on my fic. So do be careful!

SANGUINE SOUL

Prologue:

"Aaaah!" the woman cried as a man with blue hair and glasses forcefully thrusted the cell phone into the woman's cunt as she was tied down on the table with a rope face down and her sweet spot brought up exposed to the men in the room.

"Ritsuko! Ritsuko! Answer me! Where are you?!" A man yelled from the other end as the woman with red hair was being tortured. Yet he received no answer, all he could hear was a faint scream and weird noises from the other end.

"Aaah!" the woman screamed and cried at the same time as the guy manipulating her thrusted the cellphone deeper into her virginity as she bled and cummed ay the same time(does it mean she's liking it? ) "now that's what I call phone sex... literally" Mika said through a grin as he leaned over the wall with his legs crossed as Alex stood beside him enjoying the scene presented.

"You deserve this for trying to fool us with your pathetic disguise, did you really think we'd fall for your charms?" Eriol mocked through his gleaming glasses although this time it's not the adorable face we're seeing, it's the opposite.

The woman cried harder and harder, the pain given to her was excruciating. Blood and cum blended in Eriol's hand when another man came up in front of the red-haired lady and brought her crying her face up. She stared into his deep silver eyes her expression showing a sign of plead. His eyes felt cold as it pierced through her bare flesh, the more it scared her. "Humph... what a waste, well what can we do? The CIA is after us. They even resort to using women to do their dirty work" Jamie shrugged as he let go of the woman's chin. Eriol in the meantime finished his job and began licking the blood-cum covered hand of his.

"What do we do next?" Alex asked coming out of the shadows like a creature from the dark side. "Wait for Syaoran's signal" Eriol said as he continued to clean his hand...

"Ritsuko!" the man yelled through tears as he clenched his fist looking at his cell phone. "We need to get her!" Ken turned to his superior who was sitting in his chair with a frustrated look on his face. He had long, orange hair up in a high ponytail and wore a black suit. "Let the men track her, this is too much already" Kenshin said as he stood up and walked towards his office's French window thinking of a certain emerald-eyed girl.

"Yes sir," with that Ken left and headed for the door with great hate towards those 'outsiders'.

"How long can I keep this from you? Sooner or later you will find out" Kenshin said as it slowly started to rain.

"found them" Max said as he bent down on the edge of the building looking towards a mansion some few kilometers away. "Good, let's get this over with." Syaoran said placing his hands in his pocket as sharp fangs began to come out of his sly grin. "Let's hope it ends here" Max looked up at Syaoran observing his leader's features. He wore an all black outfit and a long black coat, "we must eliminate them before they eliminate us" Mei lin said in a somewhat amused tone swaying her legs as she sat on the top edge of the building. "Let's go..." Syaoran said calmly as his amber eyes flashed through his black shades. Mei Lin and Max followed hopping from one roof to the other.

Kenshin

He sat on his chair and looked at the picture before him and shifted his gaze from the picture to his cell phone "here goes" He thought as he let out a big sigh while speed dialing Sakura's number "Sakura, its Kenshin..." "Oh. Kenshin? I'm sorry, Sakura's not here right now. She's out performing on the stage" came Tomoyo's sweet voice as usual "Oh, okay. Just tell her I called and I need to talk to her" Kenshin said in utter disappointment. He needed to talk to her, he had to tell her before its too late. "Oi, chotto you're not going to change your mind about tomorrow are you? The arrangements were done and I've maid the most gorgeous gown and if you ruin it for me. I'm going to hunt you down and blow your balls off!! Do you hear me?!" Tomoyo said in a fierce tone making Kenshin sweat drop "loud and clear ma'am. Don't worry Tomoyo, I'm never gonna change my mind even if I die" Kenshin stated in a serious tone.

Tomoyo felt bad for misjudging him and practically yelled at him. She was about to apologize when...

"Aaah!!" came a man's scream from downstairs. "Tomoyo dear, I'll call you later ne? Tell Sakura I love her..." Kenshin wished he could talk to Sakura, just one last time. He dismissed the call and kept it in his jacket's pocket "Matte!" Tomoyo exclaimed when all she could hear was the dial tone. Tomoyo was beginning to suspect something, maybe it was just her but she had this feeling in her gut that something is wrong. Pushing these thoughts far away, she placed Sakura's phone in her bag.

"These guys are way too easy" Mei lin whined as she looked over the corpses on the floor. "I know" Max responded while slicing up a guy with his sharp nails that quickly grew longer from his fingertips when he willed.

"Hmm?" Mei lin questioned looking to her left quickly evading a bullet aimed at her from the top of the staircase with a back flip "Shoot..." Ken cursed receiving a death glare from Mei Lin "no! He's mine" came Mei Lin's voice as she motioned Max to stop on his tracks. "He's my kill" Mei Lin grinned as her pupils turned to a slit and her eyes red her fangs grew out from her mouth and flew towards Ken "Shit!" Ken quickly shot Mei Lin consecutively but was failing miserably, maybe he should have practiced some more with his aiming. Mei Lin kicked the gun out of his hand and gave him him a hard kick with her knee as she pulled his hair making him look at her "You're such a cutie you know that?" Mei Lin broke out "Fuck You!" Ken spatted as he felt pain shoot through his neck when Mei Lin drained him of his juices. Ken dropped dead literally while Mei Lin licked her lips "nothin' like a evening snack, right Max?" Mei Lin exclaimed satisfyingly "Speak for yourself, no wonder you gained weight" Max secretly smirked "shut up Max!" Mei lin said stomping her foot.

Syaoran

"Come out, Come out wherever you are" Syaoran said in a somewhat amused tone "it's no use hiding, you know I will find you!" he yelled in the hallway. He was on the second floor, sensing his enemy when he reached a room at the end of the hall. It's door was pink with flowers at the upper and lower corners. "gotcha" Syaoran whispered as he slowly opened the door knowing very well Kenshin was there pointing a gun at the door.

As the door creaked open Kenshin saw Syaoran's figure and pulled his trigger but Syaoran vanished.

Without warning Syaoran hit him in the gut with his knee while both of his hands were inside his pocket. Kenshin dropped his gun and stumbled back and knelt holding his stomach.

"you fool, did you really think you could get rid of me?" Syaoran interrogated the man coughing out blood struggling to get up "Yes" Kenshin looked at Syaoran as he was having a hard time breathing.

Syaoran stretched his leg and captured Kenshin's neck between his foot and the wall as he deprived Kenshin more of his oxygen. "I'm going to enjoy this while I slowly kill you" Syaoran snapped as his temper was rising by the minute. He turned and kicked Kenshin in the head with his other foot. Kenshin landed in the table with a loud thump making Sakura's picture fall face down on the table.

Syaoran jumped in the air and tried to crush Kenshin with his right arm. Kenshin quickly moved and fell on the ground and rolled to safety.

Sakura

Her heart suddenly started to beat faster while performing infront of 10,000 people. Sakura Kinomoto is a famous international singer, although she's just 16 yrs old she's very popular. "Why am I nervous?" Sakura thought while singing to her cheering fans "this couldn't be stage fright, I've done this before and hell! Like a lot of times!" Sakura thought loudly as she sang a high pitched note which drove her fans crazy as she sang Hong Kong's no. 1 song. Her song of course...

Kenshin

Syaoran's punch to the table crushed it, making Sakura's picture glide towards the door. "Crap, I need to do something" Kenshin's mind screamed at him as Syaoran moved his eyes to look at Kenshin from the side. Kenshin ran and picked up a chunk of the crushed table and flung it towards Syaoran.

Syaoran caught it with his right hand and smirked "what was that supposed..." He was cut off when a punch landed on his face making his shades come off revealing his intense amber eyes.

Syaoran touched his lips and found that it was bleeding "fucker," Syaoran spat venomously as he gave Kenshin one of his famous death glare as he began to beat the crap out of Kenshin

Sakura

She felt utmost discomfort as she had difficulty breathing. Her heart was beating too fast for her to accommodate. She started to feel that something bad was about to happen or had happen.

Kenshin

"Ugh!" Kenshin reacted as his bloody face was shoved towards the wall giving it a slight dent as his forehead began to bleed "Shinne(die)" Syaoran whispered. His eyes were intense enough to let anybody stifle just by meeting his gaze.

Kenshin reached over to his jacket's pocket as he pressed a certain pink button. "why are you killing people Syaoran?" Kenshin asked "Why the hell are you asking such a rhetorical question? I'm a vampire of course, I have to kill in exchange for my survival" Syaoran answered somewhat vexed by his foe's sudden interrogation.

"What can you achieve by killing the CIA staff?" Syaoran flung him in front of the window as the rain poured mercilessly on the world. "You people took something very precious from me and this is just my revenge. I'll never forgive the CIA. All of you deserve to die" Syaoran said as he clenched his fist as some memories came into his mind.

"Can't you forget about the past? Stop living in the past and move on! Live for the future" Syaoran hated it when people preached to him and sympathized him especially his enemies.

"Live? I've stopped living a long time ago. I'm nothing but an empty shell with a soul! Can't you get that through you're thick head? I'm already dead. I don't feel anymore!" Syaoran yelled as his feelings were beginning to come out, as his humane part started to arise.

"You're wrong Syaoran. You do feel though you make believe you don't. You don't want accept the fact that you really live and breath the same way that I do!" Kenshin yelled as he tried his best to open Syaoran's blinded eyes. Eyes that were blinded with vengeance.

"Are you done? No matter what you say, I am what I am and there's nothing you can do to change that" with that said Syaoran raised his right arm and released a surge of energy towards Kenshin knocking him out of the window shattering it. Time seemed to slowly pass as something flew out of Kenshin's pocket and slid under the bookshelf unnoticed by Syaoran.

"I guess this is it, goodbye Sakura. I'll never forget you." Kenshin whispered his last words when he was stabbed with a large sun dial in the garden as his last breath was breathed ending his life with a smile of content on his face...

Sakura

She felt something cold run up her spine making her stop singing "Kenshin" Sakura dropped her mic and ran to her dressing room causing a big commotion in the audience and in the backstage "Ms. Sakura what's wrong?" a backstage crew member asked when Sakura passed by her and Tomoyo "Matte Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo ran after her wondering what could've happened.

Sakura opened her door and started to pillage her own dressing room. Tomoyo arrived at the door and looked at the damage done. It almost looked as if a tidal wave washed out the entire room. "Tomoyo-chan, where's my phone? I need my phone!" Sakura looked over her cosmetics as tears came out of her eyes.

She couldn't take the feeling that something happened to Kenshin. Her emotions were mixed as she began to panic "I need to call him! Tomoyo where's my phone?" she finally broke down and dropped to the floor. The backstage crew began fussing at her door wondering what happened to their star. "Something bad happened to him Tomoyo, I can feel it! Something bad happened to Kenshin" "Please Sakura, stop crying. Here let me call him for you" Tomoyo reached for her bag and took out Sakura's phone and speed dialed Kenshin's number

Syaoran

He walked towards the window and gazed at Kenshin's body. He turned to head for the door when he stepped on something making it break. He bent down to examine the object. Syaoran wondered what it could be. He picked it up only to find himself staring at a young girl a couple of years younger than him. She had waist length honey-brown hair and big emerald eyes so full of life. She looked so innocent, pure and... alive. "Kirei" Syaoran whispered as he took out Sakura's picture from the broken picture frame and went out the door.

Kenshin

He lay there, dead and cold. The rain washing most of his blood from his body, cleansing him from earthly sin. His cell phone rang in the grass, it's sound echoing through out the silenced garden.

Sakura

"Nobody's answering the phone Sakura" Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura whose face couldn't be described by words. "I knew it, something happened to him. His hurt and I can feel it" Sakura panicked and cried harder like a child who had lost her puppy that was given by her father on Christmas.

She continued for awhile when she suddenly stopped, "I want to go home Tomoyo" her voice was weak and barely audible but loud enough for Tomoyo to hear.

Tomoyo couldn't stand to see her friend like this and it tore her apart to see her best friend suffer like this. "Okay, let's go". Before any of them moved Nao Sakura's bodyguard arrived clearing the path blocked by the people standing there. "Is something wrong? Ms. Sakura are you alright?" Nao asked getting worried for her employer. "She needs to get home Nao-san" Tomoyo answered for her friend as she helped Sakura up. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Sakura's manager screamed "Go back out there and sing!" He screamed as the veins on his neck began to bulge out.

Nao hated Sakura's manager so she took the opportunity to punch him right in the nose to shut him up "Owww! Oh-ohoh" Sakura's manager yelped as he held his nose "Asshole!" Nao snorted "boss, are you alright boss?" Another crew member came up and asked the manager and helped him get some ice.

"Come on Sakura, let's go home" Tomoyo said directing Sakura out the door with Nao following them behind.

They quickly arrived at Sakura's mansion, when Rose opened the door for them "Good evening ma'am" Rose the housekeeper said as she let the three ladies in the house "Is something wrong Ms. Sakura?" Rose concerned voice broke out as she looked at Sakura who just kept looking down. "Why don't you make us some hot tea instead Rose." Tomoyo requested sweetly shifting the subject to avoid any more teardrops. "I'll go and park the car and tell Pete to secure the gates" came Nao's voice as she went out the front door.

"I'll go upstairs and change" Sakura said in a lifeless tone. She looked so depressed and dull. She went up the stairs when Tomoyo assured that Kenshin will be back.

Tomoyo went to the living room and spent some quiet time with herself. Rose arrived with the tea and left her there to resume with the chores. Tomoyo drank her tea alone as the minutes slowly passed and still no Kenshin.

A knock on the door was heard and Rose went to open it expecting to see Kenshin but instead a man in his early fifties and some other men.

They looked intimidating with their black suits. "Can I help you?" Rose asked when Tomoyo entered the scene hoping too that it was Kenshin. "Good evening is Ms. Sakura Kinomoto here?" the old man questioned in a serious tone "And who might you be?" Tomoyo asked not liking his presence one bit.

Men in black don't usually bring good news. The man came in together with his subordinates showing his ID "Han Kawasaki, CIA". "What's going on? Tomoyo, who are these people?" Sakura came down the stairs and stopped in front of Mr. Kawasaki "Are you Ms. Kinomoto" "Yes, what business do you have in here?" Sakura spat. These people came during the wrong time; she didn't want to talk to them.

"I'm here to talk about Mr. Himura... your fiancé? Mr. Kawasaki said as his usual voice lightened to gentler tone.

"Let's go the living room to talk about this" Sakura motioned Mr. Kawasaki to the living room. Tomoyo followed.

"You see Ms. Kinomoto, I don't know how to tell you this but your fiancé, Mr. Himura is part of the CIA" Mr. Kawasaki said as he took off his glasses revealing his sympathetic eyes. "What are you talking about? Kenshin is a Real estate agent for COSMOS." Sakura is getting pissed off. 'Is this some kind of a sick joke' she thought

"I'm sorry he had to lie to you to secure his real line of work, but an hour ago we received a message saying that Mr. Himura and his team were..." Mr. Kawasaki couldn't continue what he was about to say as Tomoyo held unto her seat.

"They were what?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice. She didn't like where this was leading. "Mr. Himura and his team were murdered during an assignment" Mr.' Kawasaki looked away as he wouldn't want to see what would happen next to the fragile girl before him.

Sakura felt her world crumble as she stayed in shock as memories of Kenshin flooded her mind

FLASHBACK

"Mou! It's so cold... Maybe I should have listened to Tomoyo" Sakura pouted as she was soaked in the rain under a tree outside their school waiting for Nao to pick her up. Tomoyo went ahead as she was picked up earlier. Sakura was 14 yrs. Old and wasn't a singer yet. "Are you alright Ms.?" A man asked leaning over his umbrella to shelter Sakura "Um.. I suppose so" Sakura gave out a shy smile as he looked up at the man with orange hair "would mind if I walk you home? There's a traffic jam along the highway. It's better if you walk. I'm Kenshin Himura and you are?" Sakura felt like she would melt with the kindness the man offered her. "Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura replied as they walked together towards her house...

END OF FLASHBACK

"You're lying. Where is his body then? Show me your proof" Sakura didn't want to believe this although her heart told her it is. Mr. Kawasaki was forced to comply to the girl's request though he knew the outcome wouldn't be good.

Mr. Kawasaki nodded and motioned both females to follow him. They got inside his car and drove off to Hong Kong's countryside. Sakura hoped that the man was mistaken. These thoughts dwelled in her mind until the car stopped in front of a big mansion. All three got out of the car.

Sakura held unto Tomoyo's hand as she looked at burned house. The house wasn't badly burned though all the beautiful paint was destroyed by the fire concealing its true beauty.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked "where's Kenshin?" she continued when she saw some men closing a black body bag. Mr. Kawasaki just stood there and didn't answer.

Sakura left Tomoyo and ran towards the men. "Open it, I want to see who's inside..." Sakura ordered but the men didn't move. They didn't want to break her heart for they knew who was really inside. "I said open it!" She screamed when Tomoyo ran to her side.

One man opened the body bag revealing Kenshin. Tomoyo placed her hand to her mouth and turned away. She couldn't bear to witness the scene. The men left them to avoid any trouble. They didn't want to bother Sakura as she mourned.

"Nooo! AAAAhhh..." Sakura cried as her heart was being ripped inside of her. It made her body weak and she dropped to her knees and cried harder beside his body "Nooo! No! NO!" Sakura cried harder this time as a fountain of tears came out of her eyes. She clutched the grass beneath her as the pain in her chest was unbearable.

Tomoyo began to cry as well as she squatted beside Sakura. It hurt her to see her best friend like this. Kenshin was like family to her too, she hugged Sakura to comfort as both of them cried. "Don't leave me, pls. you can't leave me! We were supposed to get married... tomorrow. You promised me that you wouldn't leave my side" Sakura rested her head on Tomoyo's shoulder hugging her best friend back as more tears poured from her sockets...

Tomoyo dialed Sakura's home "Rose, tell Nao to come pick us up and tell Pete to bring an extra car with her" She cancelled the call as she stood up together with Sakura.

Before Mr. Kawasaki could say something Tomoyo started "We'll be the one to give him his proper burial" Mr. Kawasaki just nodded and took out a letter from his jacket handing it to Sakura "He told me to give you this if anything happens to him" Sakura cautiously received the letter and looked at Mr. Kawasaki with questioning eyes.

Mr. Kawasaki gave her a gentle smile as Sakura turned her attention to the mansion. She looked at it and somehow her thoughts were read by Kawasaki "He had it built for you Kinomoto-san. He said it was his present for you" Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. She began to feel numb, she couldn't hear anything around her.

She looked down and began to cry as she held Kenshin's letter for her. "Mr. Kawasaki, we need to go. Lt. General Israel requests for your presence in his office immediately" a subordinate of Mr. Kawasaki called. Mr. Kawasaki nodded and turned to look at Tomoyo

"I have to go, it was nice meeting you. My deepest apologies for your loss" Mr. Kawasaki turned and left Tomoyo and Sakura in utter silence

Sakura continued to cry, Tomoyo felt even sadder "Sakura?" "Don't, please. Let me be. I want to stay a bit longer" Sakura headed for the mansion's front door.

Sakura opened the door widely, studying every detail of the home that was supposedly for her. She looked around and closed her eyes, imagining the house as if it was new and started to walk along the hall leading to the big ball room.

Then she saw Kenshin smiling down on her calling her name, he took hold of her hand and led her out of the ball room and out into the garden.

A cool breeze swept through her. Her hair dancing to the melody of the soft wind. Kenshin let go of her hand and ran farther from her, farther until he completely vanished. "Matte!" she reached out her hand to him but he was gone. When she opened her eyes she saw a big cherry tree and underneath it there was a wooden swing.

Swaying with the wind. She got nearer and ran her finger on the tree. She sat on the swing and swinged it slowly back and forth resting her head on the rope tying it.

"Arigatou, Kenshin..." a tear fell from Sakura's eye.

CHAPTER 1: Moving on

Tomoyo

The days after Kenshin's death flew by so fast. Sakura attempted to kill herself a couple of times now. She couldn't take it. She's changed; she's sulkier and grievous. I don't know if she would be able withstand another blow like this. Sakura had Kenshin's body cremated, she said it was better because she didn't want his body to rot underground. She didn't want to part with him. She wanted to keep him close to her and preserve his ashes.

I could still remember the time when Sakura kept on crying in her room after she read Kenshin's letter. She didn't eat after that and we became afraid that she may die because of starvation. We had to unscrew her door to make her come out.

She was stubborn as usual. Before Kenshin's body was cremated she took his thumb ring and kept it as a necklace. I never saw her part with it. It took a while to snap her out of the morning phase but she's doing much better now, although the press kept on arriving every morning asking her questions about this incident. We had to double our security for that reason. Pete installed this shock system on our gates so that every time the media took a hold of our gate... BUZZZ!! Haha, it would fry them! Ehem, sorry about that. Though Sakura is still depressed, she's hanging on...

Tomoyo walked in Sakura's room and found her sitting beside the window and reading Kenshin's letter "Ne, Sakura-chan, daijobu desu ka?" there was concern in Tomoyo's voice when she saw Sakura's tears drop "Hai, I'm fine." Sakura answered as she wiped her tears and smiled at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled at this. She was glad that Sakura is smiling a lot more. She walked closer to Sakura "Ne, Moyo-chan?" "What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked "I would like to perform...one last time" Sakura said looking down folding the letter "eh? That's great Sakura!" Tomoyo clasped her hands together excited that her friend decided to go out of her shell once again "demo, after that I'm retiring" Sakura stood up and walked over to her closet. Tomoyo's celebration was cut off by Sakura's sudden decision "EH?! Demo nande Sakura-chan? Singing has been your dream since we were little" Tomoyo screamed. Why would she stop now?

"I'm tired Tomoyo. I want to take a long vacation, far far away from here. Hong Kong holds too many memories of Kenshin" Sakura opened her closet and placed the letter beside Kenshin's ashes kept in a container made of jade with his picture in front. It almost seemed like an altar if you first saw it. "Are you sure about this Sakura?" Tomoyo walked over to Sakura "Yes Tomoyo, I'm going to Germany right after my performance. I'm going to live there for a while with my cousin" Sakura said as she closed her closet and turned to smile at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo knew she didn't want to leave. Behind that smile is pain and sorrow, concealed in the depths of her heart. Never to be healed again, or can it?

"I understand Sakura. You want me to come with you? You know very well that you can't survive a day without me." Tomoyo said mockingly a smile forming on her lips "NANI?!!(what?!) Can too!! Humph!" Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. Then both friends burst out in laughter and hugged each other

"When do you want to perform Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura fired her previous manager for being such an asshole but Tomoyo took over the job temporarily. Sakura walked over her bed and lied down vertically as her bed was in a horizontal position. "Let me see, how about at the end of the month?" Sakura said feeling cozy in her bed "that's perfect! I'll have the crew get ready and get some dancers. And I can make your dress for your finale!" Tomoyo squealed as her eyes sparkled like stars and did her typical 'ohohoho' laugh.

This made Sakura sweat drop at her best friend's mannerism. Tomoyo hurriedly went out of the room to make the arrangements leaving Sakura.

She turned to one side and let out a big sigh "I miss you Kenshin" Sakura said her grip tightening on the sheets as she cried in her room.

Next day

Sakura stormed down the stairs wearing a pink, halter tank top paired her mini denim skirt and white sneakers, her hair let down to flow freely behind her back. "Rose I'm going out okay? I'm going out with Tomoyo and the girls. Ja" with that she left a surprised yet glad Rose holding a duster. Rose was glad that Sakura was running up and about the house "It's good to see her this way" She said watching Sakura get in the car with Nao driving

KATZ Café

"Mouh! Where is she?" Rika screamed as the people inside looked at her. They stayed outside the café, it was a lot breezier there than being inside during this hot day. Naoko quietly drank her Choco Mocha drink, Rika her Latte and Tomoyo with her Cappuccino drink "Calm down Rika..." came Chiharu's voice as she sat down drinking her Espresso "She'll be here" Naoko said crossing her legs "You do know that Sakura isn't exactly one of the more 'punctual people' right? She's always been late all her life, even when her mother gave birth to her she came out LATE..." Rika could only smirk "She did? How come I don't know that?" Tomoyo wondered "BAKA! Of course it isn't! I made it up!" toinkeveryone just fell to the ground anime style while Rika could only laugh at her own wits

"ne ne, remember the time when we were in grade school and Sakura was really late because she fell into the fishpond and couldn't go back home cuz she's afraid that sensei would give her detention again for being late? She arrived at school soaking wet and we had to help her dry off by putting her in front of the electric fan which only gave her a cold the day after" Rika burst out laughing while Tomoyo and the others kept quiet thinking Rika must have gone mad "she even had seaweed in her hair!" Rika laughed louder this time when two red eyes flashed behind her pow! Sakura hit Rika in her head making this huge lump on her head, it was so big steam began to come out from it "Itai! Mouh Sakura, do you have to hit me so hard? Ite..." Rika said as she held her bump "Aho! You started it dumbass! You just couldn't forget that one can't you?" Sakura sat beside Rika and stuck her tongue out to Rika.

Chiharu, Naoko, Tomoyo laughed at their friends childish behavior

some few meters away

A man zoomed in Sakura's smiling face and took shots of her, his sweat dripping from his face as the heat of the sun was killing him inside his car "I can't believe Syaoran forced me to do this! But I'm his favorite cousin! I think he wants me to die for taking blood pouch with that AB blood type in it! I can't believe how childish he is" Max continued taking shots of Sakura.

"Neh, let's go shopping guys! I bet it will be fun" Chiharu brought up wanting to get away from the place. It didn't feel right "yeah, let's go crash in the mall" Rika stood up and went to her red roadster as the girls followed and drove off

Rika doesn't have a license but still, she wanted to drive. She loves breaking the rules doesn't she?

"I guess that's it... finally I can get some shut eye" I guess Max spoke a little too soon when his phone rang "Max, are you done yet?" Syaoran complained. He loved giving Max a hard time. "Yes Syaoran, now can I please go home? If I stay any longer I'm going to fry. Besides they're going to the mall" Max hit himself for saying that he knew Syaoran would tell him to go after them "Oh really... go after HER" Syaoran smirked at this, he knew Max couldn't refuse his orders. He's actually enjoying this.

"Whaaat?!" Max screamed over the phone "No way Syaoran, No way! If I step out of this car and get hit by sunlight I'm going to turn to dust... sunlight and vampires don't mix okay? I'm barely hanging on inside this piece of junk!" Max hated Syaoran for his schemes. He was a wolf on sheep's clothing (wolf...Hehehe) "You can manage" with that said Syaoran cancelled the call as a smile tugged the corners of his lips

"I hate that guy..." Max grumbled as he followed Sakura

Syaoran

"You really like that girl don't you" Mei Lin said skepticism hinted in her voice. Syaoran turned to look at her innocently "are you sure you're interested in her?" Syaoran looked at her questioningly "or are just doing this to get back at Max when he drank your AB blood type blood pouch" Mei Lin smiled when Syaoran's face turned pale "Of course not! I don't hold such grudges. That's too low for my standards" Syaoran said proudly 'damn you Max, you deserve every little of this for eating that chocolate bar!!' Syaoran screamed in his mind "whatever you say cousin" Mei Lin shrugged

To the average eye Syaoran may seem someone mature, masculine, and independent... but he's actually this spoiled, childish, selfish, conniving brat that plots on people and ruin other people's lives, yet he's the best cousin one could ever have...

"We're here to witness teen idol Sakura Kinomoto on her very last performance, there seem to be a lot of people arriving to see their idol" the newscaster blabbed on as a lot of people arrived and went inside the theatre house.

Even some celebrities came to watch Sakura perform and obviously the camera man took it all on video and captured a tall, chestnut haired man walk inside the building...

"This is it Sakura, you're ready?" Tomoyo asked Sakura who made some last touches on her appearance "yup!" Sakura responded gleefully. She was wearing a short, pink leather skirt and her hair up in a ponytail and paired it with a white halter top "we'll be rooting for you Sa-chan from the front seat" Naoko said giving out a peace sign together with Chiharu and Rika "yeah, and thanks again for the tickets Sakura-chan" Rika said with a huge smiley on her face "arigatou minna!" Sakura got out as they engaged themselves in a group hug though it will be their last

"Kinomoto-san you have two minutes left before you're on" a lady said at the door and left again for some last check up "good luck Sakura, kambate!" Chiharu waved goodbye as they went to their respective seats. "well Sakura, as your bestfriend I'm really proud of you. Having you with me was the best thing God gave me aside from my lavender car" Tomoyo gave out a gentle smile holding both Sakura's hands "Tomoyo, I'm more blessed to have you as a friend and for being there for me all these years. No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side." Tomoyo's words of praise and gratitude encouraged Sakura to hug her friend tightly as if they weren't going to see each other for a long while

"It's about to start, you better go" Tomoyo said breaking from the hug and waved goodbye to Sakura.

Sakura entered the stage, the curtains were down. Then the lights were turned on, Sakura held the ring in her necklace tightly as she inhaled deeply and sighed. The curtains moved up to reveal Sakura, the music began to play and Sakura started to sing...

_Did I ever tell you_

_of how you live in me_

_every waking moment_

_even in my dreams_

_and if all the stars are breakin'_

Sakura moved around the stage freely as the cameras zoomed in on her

_And you don't know what I mean_

_Does it really matter?_

_Just as long as I believe_

The dancers gathered behind Sakura and all of them danced during the chorus...

_I will love again_

_Though my heart is breakin' I will love again_

_Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you_

_Heaven only knows, I will love again_

Sakura thought of Kenshin all throughout the song, she tried to smile but the mere memory of Kenshin brought tears to her eyes. The hours slowly went by as she sang song after song after song until the moment has come to end the concert with one final song...

The audience anticipated for the last song knowing it will be her last, some even took out their cameras to take pictures. Even an amber-eyed man can't wait to see her fragile features how he wanted her deeply

The stage was dark until the lights shone on the back revealing the orchestra with the violin and some other instruments together with the main band

The violins started to play a soft melody and other instruments followed. It lasted for a while until the spotlight landed on Sakura. She was so beautiful with her hair up in a bun and some curled strands were let down and was bound with a diamond band paired with long, diamond earrings. Her gown was of a light pink in hue with the whole of her back exposed. She looked at the spectators with grievous eyes as she began to sing with both her hands holding the mic on the mic stand

_You're with me_

'_till the bitter end _

_What we have transcends_

_This experience _

_Too painful to talk about_

Sakura closed her eyes and held her other hand close to her heart grasping Kenshin's ring...

_So I'll hold it in_

'_till my heart can mend_

_And be brave enough_

_To love again_

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around the audience and examined their faces until she paused on Syaoran's...

_A place in time, still belongs to us_

_Stays preserved in my mind_

_In the memories there is solace, ohhh_

She stared at Syaoran's face then she reached out her hand to the audience, more specifically Syaoran who was standing at the back of the theatre staring back at her with his intense amber eyes

_Never too far away_

_I won't let time erase, one bit of yesterday_

_Cuz I have learned that nobody_

_Can take your place_

Sakura then shifted her gaze from Syaoran to the people in the upper balcony and turned from one side to the other looking at each face

_Though we can never be_

_I'll keep you close to me_

_When I remember glittering lights_

_Incandescent eyes_

_Still preserved in my mind_

_In the memories, I'll find solace_

Sakura held the microphone with both hands and closed her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking of Kenshin, little by little water began to materialize in her eyes

_Oh, never too far away_

_I won't let time erase_

_One bit of yesterday_

_Cause of I have learned that nobody_

_Can take your place_

_And though we can never be_

Sakura held her right hand close to her chest, her eyes still closed as tears pressured her eyes

_I'll think of you and me_

_Always remember_

Sakura then stretched both of her arms as tears gushed out from her still shut eyes

_LOVE......_

Sakura extended both of her hands to a certain observer, opening her eyes she saw Syaoran not breaking his gaze with her. As she sang the last line of the song she reached out to him, calling to him, inviting him...

_You're never too far_

Tears flowed freely from her eyes as the audience stood up and clapped their hands, some were wiping their eyes

Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled at the audience as the curtains went down. Sakura gave her band and crew a final hug and went to her dressing room

"Umedetto!!(congratulations)" Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Tomoyo cried when Sakura entered and party stuff began flying around the room "hoe? Minna arigatou!" Sakura squealed as she came in "So, Sakura. Tomoyo told us you would go on a vacation. Where do you plan to go? How about Hawaii!" Rika joyed as she put on a Hawaiian skirt and started to do the hula dance "what about Paris?" Chiharu suggested as she started making out with a manikin "no! Africa is the best!" Naoko said as she wore this safari outfit and hat. Sakura's jaw dropped as Tomoyo just sweat dropped "nope! I'm going to Germany" Sakura said breaking out into a smile. All her friends except Tomoyo stopped goofing around and turned to look at her "why?" Naoko asked with a puzzled expression taking off her safari hat

"to spend some time away from Hong Kong and more time with herself" Tomoyo defended as she took off Rika's crown of flowers "yeah, I need to get away for a while, I want to think about everything that had happened. Hong Kong holds too much memories of Kenshin" Sakura said sitting in front her mirror and stared at her reflection

"what about your Father and brother in Japan? Chiharu asked placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder "they'll understand. Beside it won't be long just a couple of months" Sakura clasped her hands together hoping her family would understand

It hurt to be farther away from them but she had to, there was no other way

"Okay, we won't stop you. Maybe we can drop by when we have our summer break and stuff. Unlike you, we still have to go school" Rika snorted making Sakura laugh "you're right" Sakura said through giggles until all of them joined the laughter until Naoko's phone rang...

"Hello? Oka-san, I'm coming home with Chiharu. Heh? Right now? Demo, demo. Yes mother. Ja" Naoko cancelled the call and looked at her friends depression written all over her face "Gomenne Sakura, mom wants me home... now she said it's already late" Naoko said as she gave out a disappointed sigh "me too, I told my mom that I'll be going with Naoko. Gomen Sakura" Chiharu patted Sakura on the shoulder and gave her a hug, so did Naoko and waved goodbye to each other and went out to go home "yare, yare. Well, guess I have to go too. Mom's beginning to doubt that I'm not a virgin anymore for coming home really late" Rika said in a I-can't-believe-she-could-think-of-something-that-foul tone as she placed both hands at the back of her head "bye guys" "bye" Sakura and Tomoyo waved goodbye to their 'wrongly accused' friend "do you want me to go with you to the airport?" Tomoyo questioned "nah, its okay. I'll drive alone" Sakura stated maturely "oh? I didn't know you could drive" Tomoyo said matter-of-factly

"Of course I can! Nao-san taught me" Sakura pouted "and I bet you don't have a driver's license...hmm?" Sakura felt like something fell out from the sky and hit her "I have a learner's permit!" Sakura defended turning her back on Tomoyo and crossed her arms. Tomoyo laughed at her cuteness "are you sure you're gonna be fine all by yourself?" Tomoyo asked one last time just to be sure Sakura really can manage "hai!" Sakura responded in high spirits.

"okay, but only because I know you can manage" Tomoyo said as she gave out a smile "Yataa!(expression when you succeed)" Sakura jumped and hugged Tomoyo "Bye Tomoyo! I'll call you ne? Ja" Sakura waved goodbye as she left Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sighed and went out the dressing room and closed the door behind her.

Sakura

She let out a big sigh when she peeked her head through the backstage door as she cautiously went out and looked sideways checking for the paparazzi "youkata(I'm glad)" Sakura walked over to her car and saw a dark figure standing beside her pink lancer "hoe?" She wondered who it could be and took a closer look only to find Nao

"Nao-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura wondered when she never called for Nao to pick her up "I came here to drive you to the airport" Nao gestured Sakura to get inside "Nani(what)?!! But I want to drive myself to the airport! I can take care of myself thank you!" Sakura whined as she stood still not budging "Ms. Sakura, it's almost twelve midnight and you're not supposed to be alone at this hour. It's too dangerous" Nao said sternly. She didn't want Sakura to be in danger. She had to protect her, that's why she's called a bodyguard duh! "No way Nao-san! There is no force on heaven and earth that could make me ride that car!" Sakura stated raising her chin up to the air...

Sakura sat at the backseat as Nao drove her car. So much for the no force on heaven and earth, sheesh! She didn't look quite happy and Nao saw this. She was doing this for her safety yet at times she doesn't understand.

Sakura watched at all the buildings they passed and all the pretty lights she saw. She wanted to savor this scenery and thanks to Nao she couldn't. looking at all the lights she thought of everything that has happened to her in the past years... her good and bad memories

She couldn't help but smile at the memories she remembered, she let out a contented sigh and dialed her father's number...

"Hello?" came a stern voice of a man from the other end "Onee-chan! Is father around?" Sakura said happily when she heard Touya pick up. "Who's this?" Touya smirked he knew that this would bug Sakura a lot. He somehow missed picking on her. "Heh?! It's me onee-chan! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Sakura shrieked her face turning red. Touya moved the phone away from his ears when Sakura started yelling. He had no interest in, losing his sense of hearing. Somehow he wished that Sakura wasn't a singer, her musical voice was a racket whenever she screamed or went berserk. It could pop anybody's eardrums!

Fujitaka walked in the kitchen and found Touya with the phone a foot away from his ear. He guessed that was Sakura who it was on the other end "Touya, stop making fun of your sister" Fujitaka said as he steeped into the kitchen Sakura still screaming. Touya handed the phone over to Fujitaka "Konbanwa Sakura"

"Onee-chan no Baka! Heh?" Sakura stopped when she heard her father's voice "Otou-san! I missed you! Sakura was glad she could hear her father's voice. She missed that gentle tone of his it always made her worries go away "I miss you too, how are you? Are you doing fine?" Fujitaka asked warmly making Sakura wish that she was with her family right now "Hai otou-san! I'm doing fine. What about you and onee-chan?" Sakura played with her dress as she looked outside the car window. She blinked her eyes when she thought she saw something follow them on top of the buildings. Maybe she was dreaming.

"So are you coming home? I heard you retired already" Fujitaka asked "Gomen otou-san, demo I don't think I can right now. I wanted to go on a vacation in Germany. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I wanted to do this on my own" Sakura said a bit saddened by this fact. But she didn't want to go to Japan with such a gloomy face. She didn't want to burden her family with her problems, with her loss

"I see, you take care. Will you be living with Aia-chan in Germany?" Fujitaka asked somewhat depressed but he understood why she didn't want to come home yet

Touya nearly chocked on his tea when he heard his mischievous cousin's name and looked at Fujitaka "Hai. I'm really sorry father. Don't worry I won't be staying for long just a couple of months" Sakura beamed trying to cheer her father up "I can't wait to see you again" Fujitaka smiled. He knew her daughter well and knows that now wasn't such a good time to bother her by coming over.

She always seemed to be fragile and sensitive. Maybe the trip to Germany will do her some good. "Otou-san, I'll talk to her" Touya said in an annoyed tone. He didn't want his sister to be alone again and what made it worse was that she's now gonna be living under the same roof with their cousin Aia. Aia has always been a trouble maker since she was little. "Oi kaijuu! What do you mean you're gonna live with Aia-san? In Germany? She's trouble and you know that!" Touya said wishing Aia would choke on her liquor

Germany

"Hatchoo! Hatchoo! Gesundheit! I bet Touya backstabbed me again. That asshole, if I'm catching a cold I'll send him a time bomb!" Aia sneezed over and over again cursing

Hong Kong

"No she's not. She's sweet, fun and caring. You just hate her cuz she beat the crap out of you the last time she visited!" Sakura burst out laughing remembering how Aia kicked him out of their house when he walked in on her in the shower "Urusai! It was an accident!" Touya blushed when Sakura brought that up "yeah right" Sakura snorted "okay fine, if you want to go that's your decision but be careful kaijuu. I'll miss you" Touya said changing his tone.

He loves his sister more than anything else in the world although he didn't show it. "I'll miss you too onee-chan" Sakura said seeing the bridge ahead "Ne, nee-chan. I'll call you when I arrive there okay? Ja, tell father I love him" Sakura stated as she kneeled on her seat and pressed her palm against the glass window. She looked at the midnight ocean's tranquility "Okay, bye kaijuu" Sakura heard the dial tone and turned off her phone and dropped it. "Ne, Nao-san. How did you know that I was heading for the airport?" Sakura inquired

"Hmm? A man called and said you told him to tell me to drive you to the airport" Nao answered but seeing the confused look on Sakura's face she began to have her doubts "why? Didn't you tell him to call me?" Nao was frustrated. Was it a prank call?

"but I didn't ask anybody" Sakura was baffled. "Are you sure?" Nao asked looking at her through the car mirror.

A shadowy figure appeared at the middle of the road shocking Sakura "Nao-san! Abunai! (Watch out!)" Sakura screamed making Nao take a sharp turn crashing to the side of the bridge throwing Sakura off her seat making her yelp in fear "Ite, Nao-san daijobu? (are you alright?)" Sakura asked looking at Nao but her forehead was bleeding scaring the living daylights out of Sakura.

She suddenly felt sick and her stomach was tied in knots. A sudden shiver went up her spine when someone opened her car door. She looked up only to a dark face. It was too dark inside the car so she couldn't see his face. "Don't come near me" She whimpered when he reached out to grab her "don't come near me!" She screamed moving back when her back came in contact with the other door she began to panic.

He went inside the car and reached for her "don't come!" she cried swiftly opening the door running a few feet when somebody grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him "let me go!" she said in protest when she heard a gunshot fire at them but was deflected by an invisible shield surrounding them.

Sakura closed her eyes as she was held close by her captor. She never looked at him; it was too dark to see anything for the clouds concealed the moon's luminosity.

"Ms. Sakura, run!" Nao's voice was shaky; her forehead was bleeding severely due to the crash earlier. Nao struggled to sit in the passenger seat straightening her aim at Sakura's captor. "Hayaku!" she screamed firing consecutively. His chestnut hair swayed with the wind when the bullets were deflected again.

Nao was stunned. Who on earth could this person be? Is he even human? Such questions raced in her mind when she felt her heart hammered against her chest.

Syaoran smirked pulling out his gun and shot the car's engine engulfing the car in red flames. Sakura opened her eyes to see Nao burn inside, her screams of pain and agony echoed in Sakura's head. "Nao!" she screamed a fountain of tears escaping her eyes.

A sudden gust of wind traveled around them releasing Sakura's hair from the bound holding it together. Her hair danced with the wind. Sakura cried until the burden in her heart caused her to collapse in Syaoran's arms.

Syaoran lifted her with his left hand like a mother with her first born child. She looked so small compared to his buff build. Like glass encased in a shrub of thorns.

The clouds exited revealing the moon and all its glory. The moon's radiance lighted Sakura's features making her glow under the dark sky. Syaoran couldn't help but notice how attractive she was.

He wiped her tear stained cheek with his index finger and ran it down her neck reaching Sakura's necklace. He pulled it from her neck and threw it away as he evanesced into the night...

Author's notes: so did you guys like it? Hope you did! Pls. guys I need reviews! Tell me what you think of the story okay? It's my first so it's really not that perfect... but tell me what you think okay? Reviews, reviews!!!! thanks for reading my fic! Ja!


	2. amber meets emerald

Author's notes: here's chapter 2! Hehehe hoped you like the previous chapter.. cuz I did!! Hehehe thanks to all the people who submitted their reviews. They were so helpful!!! Thanx a lot and submit more reviews!! If you're confused just email me okay? It's really erotic so if can't handle it.... Learn how to! Hehehehe sorry but I'm a real hentai fan. Can't blame a girl for embracing the art of sex...sigh. And oh by the way it may still seem confusing about Syaoran and his gang but I promise that by chapter 3 detailed explanations will be given! So keep on reading if you want to find out.

Chapter 2: amber meets emerald

The sounds of sirens can be heard. Police were everywhere. Bystanders were watching the crime scene. The police encircled the burned car and extinguished it. It was burnt badly "Sir, we found a body" a police man reported "can it be identified?" Ahmed asked "no sir, not even through a dental comparison. The body is badly burned. The forensics did say that it was a female's body" the policeman said.

When these words left his mouth a lavender car was prevented to go through. The young woman came out of the back seat wondering what had happened. Tomoyo pushed through all the other people wanting to know what the commotion was all about. "I'm sorry miss but you cannot go past here." An officer said blocking her way behind a yellow line "what happened?" Tomoyo asked peeking "an accident miss."

Tomoyo saw the plate number 'SNS 013' and immediately identified the car. Her eyes grew wide in shock as she ran through the line "stop!" the officer yelled. Another officer stopped her "let go of me! I know who owns that car! Let me go!" she stepped on the officer's foot and ran to Ahmed "excuse me sir, are there any survivors?" she asked "where is the driver of this car?" Ahmed looked at the young girl before him her eyes filled with anxiety. "No, there aren't. The driver of this car is dead. She was burned badly, do you know her by any chance?" Ahmed asked looking at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo couldn't breathe, her vision became a blur, and tears appeared in her eyes. "No Sakura, you didn't. You couldn't!" Tomoyo dropped to her knees, staring into space her tears flooding her eyes. "Sakura? Would that be Kinomoto Sakura the teen idol?" Ahmed asked not wanting to believe what Tomoyo has just said. It couldn't be her, there was no way.

"Sakura, why?" Tomoyo covered her face, tears pouring down.

Syaoran placed Sakura in a comfy bed with white sheets. She was still unconscious, the spell of utter slumber hasn't been broken yet. He took off his jacket and dropped it on the floor and got on top of Sakura. He kneeled on top of her enclosing her legs between his (I wonder what he's gonna do...).

He took off his black shirt uncovering his long slender, tan torso with his finely formed abs. (hot!) he looked at Sakura's unflustered state and decided to fondle her a bit and maybe go farther... these thoughts flew into his head as a smile escaped his soft, pink lips (erotic...bwahahaha)

He ran his hands on both of Sakura's flawless legs bringing together with his hands her gown revealing her slender, long legs as he slightly raised them beneath him. He went a bit further coming in contact with her inner thighs and began to stroke them gently. He then shifted his hands from her legs to her hips, following her every curve, he moved upward touching the sides of her twin mounds and stopping at her armpits. He stroked her tender, pink lips and progressed downwards tracing her throat. He molded his chi into invisible sharp nails and cut open her gown down to her navel revealing her cleavage.

He looked at her chest 'must be a cup B' he thought (now how the hell did he know that? Ecchi!) A smile formed on his lips. He placed his one hand under her gown grasping her underwear as he used the other hand to support himself bending down proposing a kiss on her lips.

When he was about half a centimeter away from her lips there came a knock on the door "Syaoran, breakfast is ready. You better hurry or else Mei Lin will take your meal and leave you with skin and bones" came Eriol's voice from the door. He knew what Syaoran was doing of course but trying to feign ignorance and pester Syaoran he asked anyway "what are you doing there anyway?" he could only smirk. He is a smartass isn't he? And that's why we love him so much!

Syaoran let out a growl as he took his shirt and wore it heading for the door. When he opened it, he found Eriol with his smartass grin again "don't even start with me" Syaoran retorted giving Eriol a glare. "What?" Eriol posed innocently following Syaoran to where the meals were (I wonder what their meal could be?)

Next day.

Screams can be heard echoing in a dark place. Flames were everywhere, Sakura was beginning to be scared. Where was she? She looked around but the flames were encircling her. She could feel the heat burn her skin. A body covered in flames grabbed her shoulder. Sakura turned to see Nao's burning face gawk at her.

Her eyes flung open as she sat on the bed colliding with someone's forehead "ITAI!!(ouch!) That hurt!" both of them got out holding their foreheads. "Ite (ouch), what's your forehead made of anyway? I think my skull just cracked" Mei Lin said sitting on her ankles on top of the bed. It seemed she was examining Sakura while she was sleeping. She wondered what Syaoran was thinking bringing this girl into "their" place and asked herself what he would do with her, or TO her.

"Gomen (sorry) I had a bad dream.... Heh?" Sakura just remembered last night's events and got scared pulling the sheets close to her "who are you? Where am I? Nao, where is she?" she began to panic looking at Mei lin. Fear written all over her face. "There's no need to be scared you know. I'm not gonna hurt you, cuz if I do. Syaoran's gonna snap my neck" Mei Lin replied smiling at Sakura. She somehow felt loving to her like she was of no threat at all "Hi, I'm Mei Lin. You're Sakura right? I've heard a lot about you from my cousin. Syaoran has good taste when it comes to women and I can see why he picked you. I thought he just made you up and forced Max to follow some nobody to penalize him for eating his chocolate bar! Haha! Isn't that strange?" Mei lin laughed leaving Sakura clueless.

"oh and um I'm not the one who kidnapped you, it was Syaoran okay?" Mei lin winked at Sakura. She talks as if kidnapping somebody was a natural thing. What is up with these people? "Okay? Am I supposed to be relieved by what you said?" Sakura couldn't believe it. Who did that Syaoran guy think he is? Kidnapping her? HER of all people! 'The nerve of that guy. When I meet him I'm totally gonna give him a piece of my mind!' Sakura thought imagining the things she was going to do to Syaoran.

"you're right, but anyway be comfortable okay? From this day forward you're going to live with us. And if you're smart you're not going to contact anybody otherwise Syaoran's gonna be pissed off and might even hurt you alright?" Mei Lin gave Sakura a big, friendly smile and hugged her. Whoa, she's awfully friendly neh? "I think you should change, you're dress seems to be all over the place" Mei Lin pointed to Sakura's exposed cleavage "heh?" Sakura looked down and blushed covering her chest with her arms "c'mon, I'll get you some clothing" Mei lin stood up and went to the closet, but seeing Sakura not move she stopped and looked at her "what? Are you just going to stay there? Just follow me." Mei Lin smiled warmly this time making Sakura's mood lighten 'she isn't so bad at all' Sakura thought. She returned a smile and went to follow Mei Lin.

few minutes later.

"by the way how old are you?" Mei lin stopped right outside the door, Sakura already changed into a more comfy attire. Sakura looked at her with a blank expression "Mmm? I'm sixteen" Sakura answered. Mei lin couldn't help but find her so utterly adorable! "Kawaii!! (Cute)" Mei Lin shrieked as she hugged Sakura tightly like a little sister "guess that makes me a big sister then! I'm 18!" she broke the hug and smiled again at Sakura.

She couldn't resist those eyes of hers! They were so adorable when she raises her eyebrows with a questioning look on her face. No wonder Syaoran couldn't resist her! She was so cute! The commotion Mei Lin held attracted the guys' attention "so did sleeping beauty wake up already?" Jamie asked. He was sitting on the sofa supporting his head on his knuckles while Mika sat on the sofa's arm, Eriol wasn't there cuz he was too busy with someone else...

"if you're talking about me, I've been awake all day long." Mei lin gave out a proud smile placing her hands on her hips. "not you, you're a sleeping repulsive. Jamie's talking about the real beauty. BESIDE you" Mika mockingly said. It only took half a second for Mei Lin to get over to Mika and punch him into an oblivion of say-that-one-more-time-and-I'll-kill-you-for-real dimension. Mika was knocked off the sofa unconscious. Jamie gave out a nervous smile. He was so blessed to have such a violent girlfriend. Sakura sweat dropped at this sight and giggled.

Mei Lin turned and motioned Sakura to come nearer. Of course Sakura came closer until she was at the end of the kitchen counter which led to the living room where Jamie was. "Sakura, this is Jamie my boyfriend. Jamie this is Sakura." Sakura waved at Jamie and smiled, Jamie being a gentleman returned the given gesture "so how was you're night's rest?" Jamie asked "aside from the fact that I'm abducted and held captive in this strange house, so far so good. Mei lin-san has been nice to me. And it's a pleasure to meet you too Jamie-san" Sakura bowed her head to show respect "I like a girl with a sense of humor, and call me Jamie. There's no need to be formal here" Jamie responded. He was getting used to her already, she was easy to be with. Her friendly glow is so inviting no wonder Mei Lin and Syaoran find her interesting.

Alex flew out from nowhere and hit the wall a few meters away from Sakura giving the wall a crack. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she saw Alex fly by over her. His shoulder was bleeding as if he was beaten by some animal. "you need to train some more Alex, and you need to think first before you do an all-out offensive assault." Came Syaoran's stern voice, his mouth was dripping with blood and his fangs were still revealed. This scared Sakura like shit. Could this the person be the one who bit that other guy? What the hell is he? 'are those real fangs or... am I in a movie?' Sakura thought seeing Syaoran

Syaoran moved closer to the sofa opposite of Mei Lin and Jamie. They were beside each other "guess you're ass got kicked again Alex. Nice one Syaoran" Mei Lin said. Sakura heard the name and wondered if this was the same Syaoran that kidnapped her. 'It must be him' she thought. Sakura balled her hands into fists beside her.

Syaoran noticed Sakura and looked at her. Intense amber meets icy emerald. Syaoran stepped closer, Sakura didn't budge. Their difference in height was emphasized, Sakura only reached up to his shoulder while Syaoran was towering over her. Mei Lin didn't like this she knew something was about was to happen and it wasn't good.

Sakura and Syaoran stood there and stared at each other on what seemed like an eternity to Sakura. She didn't like how he looked at her as if he were raping her insides. Sakura was about to break the staring contest when Syaoran bent down and stole her lips into a blissful kiss. He pulled her waist closer to him. Sakura was taken aback by such advances and was too shocked to move, her body felt weak against his overpowering form.

She pressed her palms against his chest to keep her own chest from coming in contact with his. Syaoran parted Sakura's lips with his tongue and began to explore her mouth deepening the kiss. Sakura could taste the bitter, pungent flavor of blood in his mouth. She could feel the sharp, long daggers in his mouth pressing against her skin. She swore she was about to vomit right into his oral cavity if she didn't bring to a halt this rude greeting to her femininity.

She couldn't take it anymore, she pushed him away and gave him a deserving hard slap on the cheek, Mika woke up just in time to see it. Its sound echoed through the house, everyone stood there astonished. Their jaws dropped open in shock, they couldn't believe it. Someone actually had the nerve to slap Syaoran, and the fact that it was a little girl made it worse! Sakura was so mad. It would have been okay if he had kissed her but the thing is did he have to kiss her with fluids on his mouth? That was way disgusting! "Hentai!" Sakura screamed and turned towards the stairs beside the door they just exited a few moments ago "let's go Mei Lin".

Mei Lin quickly got up and followed Sakura. She didn't want to mess with Sakura right now, if she had the guts to hit Syaoran then she's someone to be respected. She stuck her tongue out to Syaoran and went up the stairs. It's not everyday that someone slaps Syaoran, so she took the opportunity to piss him off some more. Yet somehow she knew she's gonna regret it later on.

A smile formed on his lips as he stuffed his hands in his pocket 'she'll come around' he thought. "are you supposed to be smiling when you get hit on the face?" Mika asked in a whisper as he bent down in the floor together with Alex. His shoulder had already regenerated from the bite, Jamie kneeled on the sofa and bent down close to Mika to join in on the conversation "isn't that embarrassing? And he got hit by a girl" Jamie commented "yeah, and he calls himself 'the chosen one' sheesh" Alex stated

Syaoran balled his hands into fists and waved them in the air "urusai wa ne!! (shut up!)" Syaoran yelled at the three.

Tomoyo

She stood in front of the window, Fujitaka and Touya sat down on the chairs available. "I still can't believe that she's gone, we talked to her right at that moment" Fujitaka's voice was tainted with pain of the loss of his daughter. So did Touya, it happened all too fast. One moment they were talking to each other and the next is she's gone just like that. Silence frolicked in the room leaving the three individuals time to reflect on yester night's event.

A knock on the door was heard snapping the three back into reality. Touya looked at the door finding Rose coming in with an officer "Miss Tomoyo, Mr. Ahmed is here to see you" Rose said. She has heard of her mistress's unfortunate ending and of Nao's sudden disappearance. This hurt her a lot, and so did the rest of the household. Everyone was mourning over Sakura. Tomoyo never turned to look at any of them. Somehow everything didn't matter to her anymore now that her best friend was gone.

"Morning Miss Daidouji. I'm here to ask you something about your friend Sakura Kinomoto." Ahmed felt uneasy, the room was quiet, too quiet. Tomoyo continued to stare out the window and didn't pay squat to Ahmed. She didn't feel like listening to him. Ahmed shrugged the fact that Tomoyo was ignoring him and continued with his question. He's already used to this kind of treatment.

"we found this a few feet away from the car, can you identify to whom this belongs?" Ahmed held out a small plastic bag. Tomoyo turned her head slowly and stared at the object. It seemed to glisten with the sun, "May I have a better look?" Tomoyo asked taking the bag from Ahmed's hands. She took it out of its container and held it in her palm. She examined it and knew to whom it belonged to. A small smile forced its way to her lips but gone unnoticed by Ahmed "it's Sakura's. It's the necklace I gave to her as a birthday present. It must have flown out during the crash" Tomoyo said in a pained voice as she looked at the necklace with a ring in it. Salty tears streamed down her face as she looked down "I see. Then I better leave it in your hands. I'm sure you would prefer that instead of it being with us. I must go now, thank you for your cooperation. Good day" Ahmed left the premises and went back to his office.

"It's true it was her" Touya shut his eyes tightly and balled his hands into fists, his nails dug into his flesh. He felt so helpless, he couldn't save Sakura. He was supposed to be her protector yet he was able to do nothing. Tomoyo stood there with her head down. She closed her palm with the necklace and started to give out a silent laugh. Touya opened his eyes in shock

"I can't believe you're actually happy about this! Your bestfriend's death has been confirmed and yet you're laughing?" Touya couldn't believe it. He wanted to slap Tomoyo so hard she would spit out her teeth. Fujitaka just sat there, he was too void to react to his surroundings. "Sakura's alive..." Tomoyo whispered. She let out a bigger smile this time. She was sure of it. Sakura is alive "what are you talking about?" Touya was hysterical. Was Tomoyo playing a joke? Well, one thing is for sure it isn't funny. "I said Sakura's alive! She's alive! She's somewhere but I don't know where. Can't you see? This is her necklace and I have never seen her part with it no matter what. If the body in the car was Sakura's then she would be wearing it the moment she died! But it wasn't, it was outside of the car" Tomoyo could jump for joy as she grasped the necklace in her palm.

"Sakura is alive" Fujitaka whispered as he looked at Tomoyo wide-eyed

Author's notes" and there you have it! Chapter 2! Hehehe find out more on chapter 3. And I'm sorry to inform some Eriol and Tomoyo fans but they will not meet in this fic. They will meet each other during the sequel. Yup there's a sequel so watch out for it! but anywayz tell me what you think okay guyz? And remember the magic word: REVIEWS!!! And some more reviews! Hehehe

I'll try to update every weekend if ever I'm not busy with school work okay? But I'll try my best so don't worry!! Love you guyz!!


	3. a new beginning

Author's notes: well here's chapter 3!! Lalalala! Hehehhe this chapter will tell all of you of what you need to know about Syaoran and his gang. And thanks to all who submitted their reviews!! Thank you soooo much. It was good enough to boost my inspiration. Hope you'll like this chapter too and tell me your suggestions okay? Keep on reading and find out more!

Chapter 3: a new beginning

Sakura

Mei Lin showed me around the house and introduced me to some other guys. There's Eriol, Syaoran's bestfriend. Quiet, conniving and smart. Yeah you can call him a smartass cuz that's what he is. He's really nice and gentlemanly unlike some other guy. And there's Max. He claims to be Syaoran's favorite cousin. I doubt that, he's really responsible and reliable. He's fun to talk with and he knows a lot about vehicles, and when I say a lot I mean a lot! Mika, where do I even start? He's another friend of Syaoran and always gets into trouble with Mei Lin. They argue a lot and both of them act like children. Mika is most likely to be the funny one of the whole group, he talks a lot and loves to play... with weapons so that makes him lethal in a really cute way. I'm positive Naoko will surely adore him.

Jamie is the calm, handsome, mature type of the bunch and is another cousin of Syaoran. Mei lin's boyfriend of course and they make such a cute couple really. And there's the guy who flew over me, Alex. Determined, hardworking, and serious. Sometimes I don't understand him. Mei lin is my favorite, she's so nice and loving. She's absolutely friendly and open. I love to be around her, what I can't understand is that how the hell is she related to such an asshole like Syaoran? They're totally the opposite!

Speaking of the devil, there's Syaoran. He's rude, perverted, a jackass, an asshole and everything that I loathe. I have never met anyone like him. He's mysterious, quiet and has this ecchi grin on his face. I bet he's a slut. I hate that hentai!! I hope he chokes on blood! I still have the aftertaste of blood in my mouth. Damn, I hate that guy.

After the tour of the house I found out something I never thought existed...

"HEH?!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked. She couldn't believe it. No she won't believe it. They must be lying. They have to be! There is no way that they were "vampires? You're kidding right?" Sakura asked. She sat on the sofa across Jamie and Mei Lin, Alex on a chair. Mika sat beside her together with Max and Eriol on the opposite seat of Alex.

"we're not Sakura" Mei Lin wondered why it was so unbelievable. Sakura was beginning to be skeptical. "so if you're vampires, why are you out on broad daylight? I thought vampires couldn't stand light?" Sakura asked. She was thankful she wasn't late on one of her history class about vampires "true, but that only lasted a few centuries ago until one of our own researchers discovered a chemical to make our eyes immune to light." Jamie answered Sakura's question lifting a couple of weights from her head

"so light doesn't bother you anymore?" Sakura felt confused "nope, it doesn't anymore. But we are still anti-sun" Mika said with a smile. But seeing Sakura's frustrated look Eriol decided to help him out "what Mika is trying to say is that we can live with lights around us like in this ventilated, bright room but we won't last a minute when the sun's ray will hit us. We'll die. And one more thing our bodies can regenerate from any wound we acquire" Eriol gave a Sakura a smile the others nodded in agreement. It's true, they can stand light but not sunlight and they can regenerate if they willed it.

"oh I get it. wait, but you guys are afraid of garlic right?" Sakura gave out a huge grin making the rest burst out in laughter. They were laughing so hard the house could have rocked. Sakura wondered why they were laughing "Baka! That's just some crappy old myth. That's bullshit if you ask me" Mei Lin answered. She couldn't help but giggle at Sakura's curiosity. "she's right" Alex supported

"hoe? What about a cross? Do you guys burn when you touch a cross?" Sakura asked yet again. Somehow she won't stop with all the questions "what is your school teaching you anyway? Now that's the most stupid thing I have heard." Max answered this time. "its not true?" Sakura asked everyone and all of them nodded.

Sakura thought of another question to ask. She still wasn't satisfied. She needed to know more "okay last one!" Sakura stated. Everyone gave out a heavy sigh "you guys feed on blood right? So do the ones you've bitten become vampires too?" Sakura asked but no one seemed to answer

"no they don't. The ones who have been bitten die immediately. Becoming a vampire is hereditary" Came Syaoran's firm voice as he stood behind where Sakura was sitting. He bent down and leaned on the sofa placing an arm around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura froze under his touch, she could feel him breathing down her neck "but don't worry. Nobody will bite you, I won't" Syaoran whispered a smile tugging the corners of his lips.

Sakura could feel goose bumps rise on her skin. He was so close to her. Close enough to taste her. Syaoran was tempted to kiss her again but remembering the reaction she gave hours ago he decided not to. He pressed his nose to her long, honey-brown hair and inhaled her intoxicating scent that tickled his nostrils.

Sakura couldn't move. She hated it when Syaoran was so close to her. Her blood somehow creeps up to her face. Syaoran turned to his heels and went to his room "I'm going to take a nap" he said as he raised one hand in the air. Sakura just looked down until she heard his door click she brought her head up only to see the others give out big smiles at her "Sakura are you blushing?" Mei Lin asked. She knew Sakura is blushing, it was too obvious "of course not! Why would I? Besides my face isn't red" Sakura answered sharply "yeah, but your ears are" Mika pointed at Sakura's ears.

"Guess she had to hold it in" Jamie said as he struggled not to laugh "you look so cute when you blush Sakura" Eriol commented which made Sakura really blush this time. Everyone burst out laughing as they observed Sakura cover her face with her palms.

Sakura was beginning to get used to the fact that she was kidnapped. She knew it was strange for her to feel this way but something in her told her that everything's going to be okay, hopefully. But deep down she missed her family, her friends and wondered what they were doing right now...

Tomoyo

Tomoyo knew Sakura was alive but didn't know where to look. She was torn between telling the police that Sakura was alive or just let all people think she's dead. She pondered on these thoughts, she thought of Sakura and another person came into her mind. Nao. She wondered where she could be. Her sudden disappearance was also shrouded in mystery.

Then Tomoyo thought of something she couldn't take. What if, what if it was Nao who was in the car and died? Maybe she tried to bring Sakura to the airport, but how did she know of Sakura's departure when only her, the girls, Touya and Fujitaka knew of it? It was supposed to be a secret. Nobody else was supposed to know.

"It must have been a setup" Tomoyo said to herself. She was staying in the living room. Touya and Fujitaka already left. Fujitaka was stressed out, he needed to get some fresh air so Touya took him to the ocean. Going to the ocean calms Fujitaka a lot. "Somebody is behind all of this, I'm sure of it" Tomoyo picked her phone and dialed her friend's number. She is going to take this into her own hands. The police won't be able to handle this. She'll call the police when they need some assistance.

"I better tell Touya and Fujitaka" Tomoyo sank into her couch. She is going to be the one to look for Sakura together with the girls. One thing is for sure: Sakura was kidnapped and she is going to look for her. She felt bad for having to lie to the police and telling them Nao is Sakura. She knew it was wrong but it was for the best. She knew that sooner or later the police will find out that the body isn't Sakura's. But sometimes we have to make big decisions and painful sacrifices. 'I'm sorry Nao, I hope you understand. I know you'd do the same if you were in my shoes' Tomoyo thought.

She swore to herself that she will find Sakura no matter what may happen. No matter what.

Sakura

Her stomach was grumbling which reminded her that she didn't eat dinner AND breakfast and it was almost lunch time. "This sucks, I need to find something to eat" Sakura said talking to herself. Everyone retreated to their rooms and took a nap. Everyone that was a vampire of course! She was the only living thing walking around the house. She went to the kitchen and peeked into every drawer and cabinet. "nothing! This is some deep shit I'm into" Sakura cried she was so hungry. She could feel her gastric juices eating up her insides.

She was so hungry to the point of vomiting. Ironic. What was there to vomit? Oh right, her insides! She saw the huge fridge and thought to herself 'that's one huge fridge. I bet there are a lot to eat inside' Sakura let out a big smile and sneaked towards the fridge. It's almost as if she was trying to steal the food. She stopped in front of the appliance and rubbed her palms together. "this is going to be great..." Sakura flung both doors open. Her voice was caught in her throat when her eyes landed on a woman's head in the fridge with her eyes enlarged.

"AAAAAAAH!!" Sakura ran like some stark, raving mad prisoner who escaped from jail. She ran to the first door she saw. She ran inside the room and jumped into the bed. Impulse told her to grab the sheets and cover herself beneath it. She could hear her heart pound in her ribcage. Her breathing rate was short but fast.

She was beginning to calm down when something grabbed her and pulled her closer. It was holding her tightly, too tightly as a matter of fact. She peeked by folding the sheets revealing her face. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Syaoran hanging on to her and was TOPLESS!!

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes only to find Sakura in his embrace a smile found its way on his lips "you've finally come to your senses. I knew you'd come sooner or later..." Syaoran smirked. He knew Sakura couldn't resist him, all women can't. Sakura raised her eyebrow and punched him right in the nose.

"Fuck!!" Syaoran held his nose as he rolled to the other side. "shit! What the hell did you do that for?" Syaoran snapped. That hurt a lot in his part. "this is all your fault!!" Sakura screamed as she sat on her ankles. "what are you talking about? You're pregnant? I haven't even touched you yet!" Syaoran retorted as he checked if his nostrils were still in tact. Sakura was pissed off. She's hungry, mad, and queasy. And Syaoran fucking with her wasn't helping! "you jackass! I'm hungry and there's no food in this god damn house! All I found was a woman's head in the fridge and I won't eat dead body parts!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Syaoran just stared at her and immediately rolled to the other side showing Sakura his back "there's dog food under the sink. You can eat that at the mean time" Syaoran said in a sleepy voice as he let out a yawn. This made Sakura furious! That was the last straw! Dog food? Who the hell would eat dog food? It would have been okay if it was cat food but its dog food so there's a big difference!

Sakura grabbed a pillow and continuously hit Syaoran's head with it like what some spoiled brat would do if she didn't have what she wanted. Or in this case what she NEEDED. "I'M HUNGRY AND I WANT SOME DECENT FOOD NOW!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled louder this time. Loud enough to wake up the whole household. She continued to hit his head with the pillow. Each hit getting harder and harder.

"that's enough!!" Syaoran sat up in complete annoyance. But sadly Sakura didn't hear him and hit him harder this time pushing him off the bed and made half of his body drop to the floor "BAKA!!! Heh?" Sakura wondered where her victim was and took a peep of the floor and found Syaoran lying there.

Syaoran gave her a cold stare "can I have something to eat now? And not dog food?" Sakura asked in a demanding voice. Syaoran was about to say no when he heard her stomach grumble. She's really hungry, he can tell. No wait he can't tell but he can hear it. Sakura blushed and looked away. "go order something by the phone" Syaoran said as he stood up. Sakura smiled and ran out of the room and grabbed the phone. She was going to order a lot like there was no tomorrow.

Syaoran followed behind her. He listened to her order some dim sum, pizza, ice cream, pasta, burger, fries and the list goes on and on 'for a sixteen-year old she sure eats a lot. I wonder where she hides all that fat she's gaining' Syaoran wondered studying her small figure "oh and a gallon of water, thank you" Sakura cancelled the call. She was happier now that she is going to get some food.

Syaoran sank into the couch and turned on the flat screen TV scanning through all the channels. "finally I can eat" Sakura clasped her hands together heading for the couch but seeing Syaoran hogging the couch and not wanting to be anywhere near him she went out to the garden instead.

'there's no way I'm going to be in the same room with that hentai' Sakura said to herself. She arrived outside and was impressed with the view. It was perfect for her. There was a swimming pool, perfect for getting a tan. There was a huge tree, perfect for relaxing and some shade.

"now this is what I call paradise!" Sakura ran towards the pool and dipped her legs. The cold water contrasting with the warm sun was lightening up Sakura's mood. She let out a big sigh, she wore a tank top and undersized shorts which made her look her age. Her hair moved with the breeze as she closed her eyes.

Syaoran just sat in front of the TV. A couple of minutes passed and he heard the doorbell. And there it went again. The person didn't stop ringing the doorbell. Syaoran let out a growl. He was too tired and sleepy to get the door but did he have any other choice? Of course not.

He went to the door and opened it. "delivery!" Syaoran gasped seeing all the delivery boys outside. They were bringing all sorts of food and each of them giving Syaoran all the weights. He even had to put some down on the floor to get his wallet. "thank you sir!" then all the delivery boys got into their bicycles and left leaving Syaoran penniless. I wonder when Syaoran will ever be penniless.

He brought all the boxes inside and placed them on the counter and who could forget the gallon of water Sakura ordered. 'why am I even doing this?' Syaoran thought looking for Sakura. He couldn't find her and tried to look for her in the garden. He stood at the sliding door leading to the garden and there he saw Sakura singing by the pool a soft melody. He could have sworn he saw an angel by the pool. Her voice was so mesmerizing that his knees felt weak.

Syaoran snapped out of the spellbound and focused more on letting Sakura eat. "oi Gaki! Your food is here!" Syaoran hollered to Sakura. Sakura's singing was cut short when she heard the word GAKI. That's a change, I thought Syaoran was always the gaki?

"Nandesute?!!(what did you say?)" Sakura retorted as she balled her hands into fists and waved them in the air "are you deaf? I said your food is here" Syaoran said in an icy tone as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Sakura stood up and headed for the sliding door "jackass" Sakura whispered as she passed by Syaoran making him raise a brow at her. He let out a smirk as he went back to his couch. Sakura in the meantime drooled over the food literally. "now which one should I eat first? Mouh, there are too many to pick from! Guess I'll start with the spaghetti..." Sakura beamed grabbing the box and opening it. "I almost forgot about the fork" Sakura headed to one of the drawers and grabbed a fork. When she turned around she found the spaghetti on the kitchen table.

She wondered how it had gotten there and thought maybe she moved it there so she shook off her suspicions. She reached for the box but it moved farther from her. "what the?" Sakura looked around on what could be awfully suspicious in her surroundings. All she could see was Syaoran on the couch watching TV and there was no one else around. She tried reaching for it again but it just moved to the opposite end of the table.

Sakura was beginning to get ticked off. She didn't have time for this. She pounced on the spaghetti but it jumped to the floor! Was she going crazy or was the spaghetti running away from her? Her stomach was flat on the table as she tried sneaking up on the spaghetti. She slowly moved down from the table and tip-toed towards her meal. She tried grabbing it but it was no use! It just moved farther and stopped where Syaoran was. She ran for it and jumped landing flat on her stomach when it was picked up by Syaoran. Her eyes grew in disbelief when Syaoran let out a small laugh.

She stood up beside the couch where Syaoran was sitting and shot him a death glare. What the hell was going on? "what's going on?" Sakura raised. She was beginning to have her doubts "nothing's going on" Syaoran replied. He was loving every minute of this. This time a smile forced its way on his lips making Sakura angry. "sit down" Syaoran stated "why would I sit with a hentai like you?" Sakura mocked "because I said so..." Syaoran looked at her with his intense amber eyes boring into her emerald ones.

She hated it when she was forced to yield to him. She felt so inferior and weak and that's the thing which she hated the most. She sat beside him and folded her arms. Syaoran faced her direction and took the fork from her which startled Sakura. "don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you" Syaoran said in a gentler tone this time. He took some spaghetti and directed it to Sakura's mouth.

She was having second thoughts whether to let Syaoran feed her or not eat. She knew there were a lot more food on the kitchen counter and that she can leave Syaoran. But something in her told her to go with the flow. She bent forward and ate the spaghetti Syaoran offered. Then Syaoran started to fork feed Sakura. Meanwhile by the stairs...

"are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Max asked. Max, Mika, Jamie, Mei lin, Eriol and Alex were peeking by the stairs being extra cautious that Syaoran wouldn't sense them. It was a hard job trying to steal a view from both "lovers". "I know. My favorite soap opera is on" Mika whispered looking at the TV. Everyone gave him a hit in the head for saying unwanted subjects. "BAKA, we're talking about Syaoran feeding Sakura" Mei Lin loved watching this scene. None of them has ever seen Syaoran act this way. Act so, nice. "let's bug him about this later." Eriol let out an evil laugh making the other sweat drop.

Eriol loved teasing his best friend. It's what he does best most of the time aside from making fun of Syaoran since they were kids.

All of them enjoyed the sight they were seeing and continued to watch both individuals.

Author's notes: well there you have it chapter 3!! Hope you liked it. I hope you don't mind Sakura blaspheme in this fic. It's part of her personality. It makes the fic more interesting. Sakura is always the nice, innocent girl so I decided to change that. Well anyway I hope you like this chapter and all of my other chapters I'm going to make!! And remember: REVIEWS please!! Please review and tell me what you think okay guyz? And tell your friends!! Hehehe I feel like I'm advertising my story... see ya in the next chapter!


	4. surrendering to my captor

Author's notes: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my fic. Thank you to cotton angel, Sakurachan, dreamer's-wish, sweet little girl, I luv anime493, paper Erika, twilight-star1 and kittin. Thank you for your reviews!! Thank you so much. And Kittin, Sakura doesn't know yet.. She will find out sooner or later so don't worry... just keep on reading and you'll know.

Thank you so much for all who reviewed and I hope to get more, so thank you!!

Chapter 4: surrendering to my captor

Sakura

After the spaghetti incident I found out that Syaoran had telekinesis. Strange how he is so gifted. Everyday he surprises me with something new. It felt awkward at first that he was being so nice to me that time, I wonder why. He must have hit his head somehow, somewhere. I could still remember the time when he forced me to sleep with him. Sleep like sleep beside him in ONE bed. No way, I don't trust him and the other guys except for Mei Lin.

All of them scare me. It's as if they can kill me anytime they want to, even Mei Lin. I slept in another room beside his and the only way for me to go to the bathroom was go to his room because the bathroom is there. I feel like every move I make Syaoran is watching and it freaks me out.

I miss Tomoyo so much, my family, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and... Nao. Syaoran told me that my friends and family think I'm dead and it hurts. I am alive, and I'm still in Hong Kong. Syaoran even said that we are just under their noses and they can't find us and especially me.

I want to tell Tomoyo that I'm still alive, that I still exist. I know Nao is dead and people think that she is me in that car. I hate it and I hate Syaoran. I know it's been a week since the incident. And I know that it was Syaoran who took me and abducted me. What I can't understand is why? Why me of all the other people?

It was 8 o' clock in the morning and everyone was still asleep except for Sakura. Most of the people slept until noon or much later. Sakura sat by her window's couch and stared out to the garden beyond the place she was kept in. She smiled at the purple butterfly that passed by her window. She thought of Tomoyo and decided to call her.

She knew it wasn't good but what could a harmless call do? She headed to the door and took a deep breath. If she wanted to reach the phone she had to go out of her room. And the only way out was to go through Syaoran's room. Unfortunately the room was built in a way that it had only one door and it lead to the other room beside it.

She slowly turned the door knob and made sure that the door wouldn't make a sound when she opened it as not to wake up Syaoran. Syaoran awake would mean trouble. She took a slight peep and checked if Syaoran was asleep. Syaoran lied face down on his bed and was still topless as before. He usually only wears his pants and walks around the house shirtless. The sheets covered his lower torso and he seemed sound asleep.

Sakura wondered why he never slept in a coffin instead so that she'd nail all the sides and keep him there for a hundred years or more. He deserves to be locked up. Wearing a tight polo shirt she tip-toed out of her room and went for the exit. Every now and then she would check on Syaoran's sleeping form. He never did seem to sense her.

She took hold of the door knob which led to the kitchen and that was where the phone was. She looked one last time at Syaoran and saw the gun that was positioned in his pants at the back. Seeing the handgun she took the lump in her throat and went out the door. She felt relaxed now that she was out of his room.

She walked towards the phone and took it. She looked around if someone was there and headed out to the backyard. She stayed under the sun so that if ever someone would see her they could do nothing. She knew none of them would dare go out and stay under the sun. She couldn't keep her hands from shaking as she tried to hold still.

She dialed Tomoyo's number and heard it ring. Her heart leaped for joy hearing it ring. "Hello, Tomoyo speaking" Sakura was about to answer but when she saw Syaoran lean by the door the words wouldn't leave her mouth and she just stood there filled with terror. He shot daggers at her, his eyes wandering around the scene.

Her heart began to go faster "hello? Is anybody there? Hello" she could hear Tomoyo again. She wanted so much to speak out but something was stopping her. She remembered the thing about vampires afraid of sunlight and just when she thought things couldn't go any worse.

Syaoran let out a smirk as he walked out into the sun and looked around as if a vampire walking in broad daylight wasn't a big deal. Sakura brought the phone down to her chest and stared in astonishment. Was she seeing things? Syaoran was walking towards her under the sun's rays and that was impossible.

He stopped before her and took the phone from her and cancelled the call. "What are you doing?" Syaoran asked in a cold voice. Sakura was shivering although she was out under the heat of the sun. She tried to be strong and pretended as if she wasn't scared yet all she could do is look away "I was just ordering some food that's all" Sakura lied

What Syaoran hated was when people lie to him and right now he can tell Sakura was lying. And this angered him some more right now he felt as if he wanted to hurt Sakura, badly. "Don't you ever try and lie to me!" Syaoran took a hold of Sakura's neck and brought her up in the air.

Sakura was scared now more than ever she tried to break his grip on her neck but her small, weak fingers were no match to his "Lie to me again and I won't have seconds thoughts of killing and feasting on you. If I can kill Nao, then I can kill you too" Syaoran growled as he dropped Sakura on the floor.

Sakura was coughing as she tried to regain all the air she had lost "Why don't you just kill me now? Why wait?" Sakura said through coughs as she held her neck "do you want to die that badly?" Syaoran pulled out his gun and aimed at Sakura "And let me tell you, I never miss" Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura with intensity in his eyes. She glared at Syaoran as she sat on the ground.

Syaoran pulled the trigger. Sakura's heart skipped a beat hearing the gunshot she sat there frozen like ice. Mei Lin and the others came down hearing a gun fired and wondered what was happening. They stopped by the sliding door and were to afraid to go any further "What happ.." Mei Lin was cut short when she saw blood.

Syaoran missed leaving a bruise on Sakura's left cheek "oh my god, what did you do to her?" Mei Lin panicked as Sakura wasn't moving "I suggest that you don't call your friend Tomoyo otherwise I'll be forced to kill her too... and your Family" with that said Syaoran crushed the phone in his hands and left Sakura bleeding and silent.

Syaoran went inside, all the others followed him except for Mei Lin. Mei Lin felt bad for Sakura. She was only sixteen and was already treated that way.

Syaoran just threatened to kill her friend and family. Was she forced to follow him? And for how long? Such thoughts lingered in her head as she stood up and headed inside. Mei Lin wrapped her arms around Sakura and brought her to her room "c'mon, let me take care of your cut" Mei Lin suggested, Sakura was quiet and followed her.

Mei lin's room.

She tended to Sakura's scratch on her cheek and placed a pink band aid over it. She would look at Sakura's face and found that she looked so unhappy. Her eyes were so hollow. She sat on the bed beside Sakura and waited for her to talk. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she flung herself unto Mei Lin's chest and cried. She knew Mei Lin wouldn't care.

Why would she? She was after all Syaoran's cousin, of course she would side with him. "Shhh. Don't cry" Mei Lin comforted "He said he would kill my family and Tomoyo. He's going to kill them if I contacted any of them. I'm scared" Sakura continued to cry in Mei Lin's chest. She didn't know why she had to cry to Mei Lin but she had to let it out. Mei Lin didn't know how to comfort Sakura. She felt sorry towards her she never deserved to go through this. Mei Lin rubbed Sakura's back to try and quiet her down.

Her sobs can be heard by Syaoran who was standing behind Mei Lin's door. He listened to her cries, to her whimpers, and her pain. He placed his palm against his chest and felt something ache inside. He didn't know what it was but it hurt, it was a sharp stinging pain. He left the scene and retreated to his room downstairs.

Was it guilt he was feeling? Or was it sympathy? "I don't have a heart" Syaoran said to himself as he entered his room and closed it behind him.

Mei Lin went out of her room after Sakura had practically cried herself to sleep. She had never seen so many tears from one person. She let Sakura sleep in her room and wondered if all humans were that emotional. What would it be like to be normal? She thought as she headed towards Syaoran's room.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be mad but she can't help it. She never had a little sister since she was an only child and she's not going to start losing someone now. She kicked Syaoran's door open and found him with a towel around his waist. He must have taken a bath for some reason.

"If you want me to go up there and apologize then you're wasting your time and no matter what you do and how you might blackmail me in any way which you do to other people it won't work" before Mei lin could speak Syaoran shut her up immediately and cornered her.

Just when you knew something somebody had to ruin it for you. Mei Lin closed her half open mouth and sat on the bed where Syaoran was. They sat there in silence until one of them spoke.

"Syaoran, I never cared if you hurt somebody else but hurting Sakura is another thing. Sakura cried her self to sleep. Did you have to break her heart by threatening to kill her family? I don't even know why you kidnapped her in the first place. Can't you at least be a bit supple?" Mei Lin stood up and headed to the door

"I can't be soft.. I don't have..." Syaoran was about to speak but this time it was Mei Lin who cut him off "A heart I know. But Sakura does. And never forget that humans have a heart unlike us" Mei Lin left Syaoran with mixed feelings.

What was he supposed to do? Be a mushy, sweet cupcake? That's a very scary thought, for Syaoran of course. He quickly changed into a casual set of clothing and went out to buy something. Wonder what he would buy.

Hours later.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Blinking them a couple of times to clear her vision. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she felt a lot better now that she rested. She looked up and found Mei Lin across her sitting on a chair.

"Konnichiwa Sakura!" Mei Lin smiled at Sakura. She let out a simple smile. Mei Lin saw her smile and knew she hasn't recovered from the incident earlier. "Here, I took the courtesy to bring you food. I found some boxes from yesterday's order and took some." Mei Lin placed a tray on the bed. She found Sakura's food disgusting and repulsive and wondered how she can stand to eat it. Who knew humans would eat something as rotten as that.

Sakura reached for some water and gulped it down. All that crying made her throat thirsty and dry. She put the glass back down and stared at the floor "Ne, Mei Lin. I thought you said vampires couldn't stand sunlight but how come Syaoran can?" Sakura asked in a monotone. She didn't feel like being alive right now.

"There's a prophecy that says that a certain vampire is born. A vampire that could walk in daylight. I don't know much of the details of the prophecy though; my mom was the one who told me. Syaoran is that vampire. The only vampire who could take in the sun's shine." Mei Lin eyed Sakura but she continued to stare out into space. Like there was nothing around her except for the four concrete walls.

Mei Lin sat beside Sakura and rested her head on Sakura's shoulder, this surprised Sakura. "Don't mind Syaoran. I know he can be such a beast but he also can be warm to you. He just doesn't know how to show it, but he really does have a good side. Though at times he shows it to you in very unusual ways."

Sakura smirked at this. Right, so that hentai has a good side when will that be? The only way for him to have a good side is when the world will break in two!

Sakura ate her food in silence. After she ate Mei Lin brought the food down, she thanked Mei Lin for being so kind to her. Mei lin said it was nothing and left Sakura to be alone.

Sakura reflected and thought of what to do. She was literally forced to follow Syaoran, his every whim and request. Was she to be a slave for him? He doesn't need a nanny not unless he's too stupid to take care of himself. He was nineteen so she couldn't be abducted to be a part time nanny for him.

A love slave? A very disturbing thought indeed. If ever she was forced to love him in anyway then she would rather kill herself.

She reached for her neck to touch the necklace but upon reaching her necklace's resting place it wasn't there. She was too caught up in her situation that she hasn't noticed it was gone. It must have flown out during the crash Sakura thought.

Syaoran arrived when the sun had retreated to let the moon shine on the dark sky. He opened the door finding his peers watching TV. He got in and closed the door behind him. Jamie caught sight of Syaoran and thanked god he had arrived it was already eight in the evening and they haven't eaten.

"Thank the gods you're here Syaoran. We're going out to get some chow" Max said as he stood up. They couldn't leave earlier otherwise Sakura would be left all alone in the house and Syaoran wouldn't like that. Alex turned off the TV and followed the others "We know you've already satisfied your hunger, we can smell a strong scent of blood emitting from you" Eriol stated. Syaoran didn't say a word to any of them.

"Yeah so bye Syaoran" Alex waved his hand and went out to greet the moon together with the others except for Mei Lin. She wanted to remind Syaoran of something. "Syaoran, Sakura hasn't eaten dinner yet and she wouldn't come down so you HAVE to bring some food to her upstairs" Mei lin said in a motherly tone as if Syaoran was a babysitter for her offspring "She can get it herself" Syaoran said in a dull tone. He wasn't interested to be the caregiver of some gaki "You abducted her so you take care of her. She's your responsibility, you know that. There's food in the fridge and lights out on 10 o' clock" now Mei lin was pushing it.

She got it from the TV. It proves that TV is educational in some ways. Syaoran let out a growl while Mei Lin let out a smile and went out the door. She had to do ways for them to make up besides she wanted to see if Syaoran can handle his captive. Sakura can be the sweet girl-next-door but she can also be a stubborn kid.

Syaoran headed for his room. He opened the door and took off his shirt. He felt more comfortable with out his shirt, he lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Silence swept through the room, he listened to the wind from outside, and the grass swaying with the wind.

Minutes passed by and he wasn't able to close his eyes. All he could think of was that gaki of a girl. Every time he would think of her a shot of pain would sting his chest and he hated every minute of it. No matter how he tossed and turned sleep wouldn't overcome him.

Finally giving up he stood up and went out of his room. He noticed the clock and it said eight thirty "Why am I doing this again?" Syaoran asked himself aloud as he prepared a tray and began to fill it with various kinds of food. After having set everything he carried it upstairs to Sakura.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this" Syaoran said as he arrived in front of Sakura's door. He entered and found Sakura sitting on the middle of the bed still wearing her tight polo shirt and keeping her knees close to her chest. He placed the tray on the bed beside her without saying a word to her and vice versa.

Sakura brought her head up and found Syaoran standing by the window his hands stuffed into his pockets. He was yet again shirtless, how come every time Sakura sees Syaoran he's always topless?

"Eat, there's food that I brought for you" Syaoran said in tone that would tell you that he's not interested. He looked blankly at the moon. Sakura stared at his features enhanced by the moon's glow, she still hated him for earlier.

"No thanks. Food coming from you wouldn't be good" Sakura snapped back. She would resist no matter what "Is that supposed to mean something?" Syaoran looked back and gazed at Sakura. She looked so beautiful with her eyes filled with hate and her long messy hair covering small parts of her face. How he loved to push her down on the bed and watch her from above "Isn't that obvious? You're physically superior yet you're dumb as a rock" Sakura retorted this made Syaoran mad, real bad.

Sakura knew that would set him off. He's a person with high regard for himself and an insult would surely get him easily. She stared straight into his eyes as he walked towards her positioning his fists at his sides. He stared back at her. He wanted to skin her alive though he lusted after her.

Irony. How he loved the word. He stopped in front of her bed and looked down at her and cupped her chin letting out a smirk.

Next morning.

Sakura opened her eyes and found that it was morning she looked around. She sat up and headed to the bathroom. She needed to take a bath. Maybe take a dip in the bath tub with some warm water will do her some good.

She went inside the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the tub. She unbuttoned her polo shirt and dropped it to the floor and took off her undergarments as well. She slowly slipped in the tub and gave out a sigh "a warm bath is always refreshing early in the morning" Sakura said to herself. She then began to think of last night's events...

flashback

Syaoran stood in front of her and cupped her chin letting out a smile.

"I love it when you look at me like that. With your eyes filled with abhorrence, your lips pouting ready to bite me. It makes me feel extra special" with every word said he would rub his thumb to her gash covered with the pink band aid.

He felt blissful that Sakura hated him and it encouraged his lust to go further. He could feel warmth spread in his lower region. Sakura looked away and pushed Syaoran's hand revealing the band aid in complete view. Syaoran peeled the band aid off. He could smell blood that previously tainted it.

He held her shoulder and bent down on the bed resting his knee. He licked Sakura's cut making Sakura's eye grow wide. She never imagined him to do that she even expected him to hit her but he didn't. Is he feeding on her hate for him? Was her detestation pleasure for him?

Why is it whenever she'd suffer he's happy? Questions appeared in Sakura's mind as Syaoran slowly pushed her down on the bed with him on top of her. He began to kiss her cheek trailing the outline of her jaw with butterfly kisses.

Why the hell is he tormenting her with his actions, his words, his eyes, and his touch? Why does she always have to surrender to him? Why does she feel weak whenever he touched her? She felt like she was forced to be trapped in a trance.

Syaoran stopped and looked at Sakura his head directly above hers. Sakura turned her head to look at him her eyes telling him so many things. Things that didn't need words to be understood. Her eyes showed all of her emotions, all that she was feeling.

Syaoran pressed his forehead against the girl beneath him with his eyes closed and took one complete breathing cycle. He opened his eyes to meet her brighter set. This was the closest that they have gone to each other.

Tears emerged from Sakura's eyes. She was crying. Syaoran could feel her chest heave beneath him. He pulled his forehead apart and pressed his palms to her cheeks wiping the corner of her eyes with his thumbs supporting his weight on his elbows. He planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead and got off of Sakura.

He stood and paced towards the door but stopped when he took hold of the knob. "I'll leave the tray here so bring it down tomorrow morning" with that said Syaoran left Sakura lying on the bed.

Her tear stained eyes watched the ceiling. Her vision blurred now and then as she suppressed the tears that were about to materialize in her sockets. Her heart ached whenever she tried to inhale. She closed her eyes wishing that the spell of slumber would fall directly on her...

end of flashback

She continued to reminisce wondering, thinking of so many things. She wanted to go out of this house and run away. The whole week she was inside the house barely allowed to go out of the front door. She hated it. This was far worse than what she had experienced before.

She submerged her head in the tub holding her breath for a while wanting to drown and sleep forever. Drowning in a tub wasn't such a nice idea though so she brought her head up and swallowed a big amount of air. She sat in the tub and was watching the water ripple endlessly.

She got out of the tub and grabbed a towel wrapping herself with it. She went out of the bathroom and thought of what to wear. She didn't have anything of her own to wear and she didn't want to keep on borrowing Mei Lin's clothes. She looked at her used clothing "If I would wear them then I would stink all over again..." she picked it up and threw them into the hamper.

She pillaged the closet in the room and was luck to say the least that she found a bra to wear "Got a bra and now I have to borrow some panties too" Sakura said in an amused tone as she raised the bra to her eye level. She tried it on and was thankful that it fit her alright.

Talk about some luck. She looked over the dressers and saw a bunch of panties. She looked for the kind that she liked and found a string bikini. She knew it wasn't sanitary to use somebody else's underwear but did she have any other choice?

She put it on and searched for something to wear in the closet. She found a huge pajama top and chose to settle with it for now. Everyday she's wearing less and less clothing. If this goes on she'd be walking around the house naked.

She was about to head out of the room but remembered the tray that was left on the bed. Indeed she was hungry so she decided to eat it as her breakfast.

She brought the tray downstairs and found that the guys were watching a game. Max giving Mika a noogie on the floor and the others on the sofa. Syaoran sat there with his same old serious look. Sakura wondered where Mei Lin could be. She placed the tray on the sink and the leftovers in the garbage bag.

The guys only noticed Sakura when Mika stood up complaining about something and greeted her good morning "ohayou" Mika greeted the others turned their heads to look at Sakura. She just gave out a shy smile at them. Well, all of them looked at her except for you know who.

"Hey, how have you been hanging on lately?" Jamie asked coolly giving her a gentle smile "I'm about to lose my grip if I were to be honest" Sakura said looking away. All of them knew what she meant. Sakura wanted to tell Syaoran that she needed to buy something to wear but she didn't know what to call him.

She had to ask him cuz he's the only one who can accompany her when the sun is out. She didn't want to call him 'hentai' otherwise he wouldn't buy her the things needed. If she would call him 'Syaoran' he would misunderstand and think she likes him or something.

She thought of calling him 'Li-san' and decided that it was the best way to call him right now...

"Ne, Li-san?" Sakura asked in a tiny voice but audible enough for all to hear. Max and Jamie were Li's but they knew that Sakura wasn't referring to them. She was referring to Syaoran.

Syaoran turned his head to look at her and gave her an expression that asked 'what is it?' "Um, I need to buy some new clothes. It seems I'm running out of clothing... literally" Sakura stated looking at Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Sakura skeptically he stood up and headed for the fridge "You can borrow Mei Lin's clothes. I know she wouldn't mind" Syaoran said passing by Sakura

Sakura faced him and started to explain "I can't keep on borrowing you know. And incase you didn't know. I need to wear a thing called underwear. Maybe you don't wear one but I do" Sakura said sarcastically making some of the guys snicker "Do you want me to walk around naked or something?" Sakura asked in disbelief "I wouldn't mind" Syaoran said as he leaned against the fridge with his arms crossed over his chest giving Sakura a charming smile.

Sakura's mouth almost dropped open by this comment. She balled her hands into fists and pumped them in the air. "I agree with Syaoran" Eriol added. He knew Syaoran wasn't the type to be sharing something or SOMEONE for that matter. "Yeah, then maybe we can all see some live show or something like this book I read about sleeping beauty where she was told to move around the prince's castle naked..." Mika said with glee in his voice

Sakura turned her head at the guys and gave a shocked expression at them missing the death glare Syaoran shot at Mika. Mika saw this and sat on the sofa and gave out a nervous laugh as he watched TV "Go Lakers" Mika cheered as he continued to give a nervous laugh.

The rest just sweat dropped and continued to watch the game. "Okay, we'll buy your clothing but under one provision" Syaoran stated looking down at Sakura. Somehow Sakura knew she wouldn't like his 'condition' "and what is that?" Sakura asked looking at Syaoran whose lips were forming a smile.

Sakura looked herself over in the mirror. She didn't look herself. They had her hair dyed black and her eye color was changed from emerald green to a misty grey. She looked like her cousin Aia. It was Mei Lin who dyed her hair and suggested the grey contacts.

She didn't like her new look but she wasn't allowed to go out into the street looking like her old self. Syaoran suggested that he would buy her clothes but she rejected the idea. He might even bye a thong for underwear and something really sexy to wear over it.

Mei Lin came in and looked Sakura over "So do you like your new look?" She asked "not really" Sakura responded tugging her black hair "You'll get used to it. I know Syaoran isn't going to be happy that I changed your eye color. But who cares. Green doesn't go with black in the first place" Mei Lin said placing her hands on her hips giving out a cute pout.

Sakura giggled she was right. She was still wearing the pajama top and some sneakers. They went out of the room and met up with Syaoran in the living room. Both talked on the way but stopped when both were in Syaoran's presence "I changed her whole look hope you don't mind" Mei Lin said with a grin. Syaoran looked Sakura over from head to toe and this made Sakura feel uneasy and turn pink at the same time.

He hadn't expected for her to change that much. She didn't look like Sakura Kinomoto anymore but some of her features were still there so if you knew Sakura all your life then you'd know it's still her.

"Okay let's go" Syaoran said in a firm tone making Sakura flinch. She gave one last look at Mei Lin a face that told you 'this isn't going to be good'. She followed behind Syaoran out the door with Mei Lin waving them goodbye inside.

They got to his black BMW and Syaoran opened the car door for Sakura. Sakura gave an odd look at him Syaoran raised his eyebrow in return. 'What's his problem?' Sakura thought as she entered the car. Syaoran went to the other side and got in the car.

"Buckle up" Syaoran said as he put on his seat belt. Sakura frowned and wondered why Syaoran is twice as firm than before. He sounded just like Touya, so overprotective.

Sakura put on the seat belt and crossed her arms over her chest with a frown on her face and looked out her car window. Syaoran noticed her usual sour mood "What's wrong with you now?" Syaoran asked as he drove off and went out of the garage glancing at Sakura.

"Nothing" Sakura replied not looking at him Syaoran knew why she was sour in the first place "I just don't like your eye color that's all. I prefer your emerald eyes they're much more beautiful" Syaoran said in a flat tone

Sakura didn't know if she was to take it in a good way or in a bad way. But she didn't like how he sounded about her eyes all beautiful and all that. Crap. That's what it is. She didn't say a word to him she didn't want to talk to him. Besides he couldn't bring up a good conversation for both of them.

Sure they talk but after a few exchange of phrases he advances on her. Ecchi.

Half way their trip to the mall both were silent and never spoke a word to each other. Syaoran bored and such a brat he decided to scare Sakura by speeding. Of course he knew that. He didn't spy on Sakura for nothing you know.

He stepped on the pedal startling Sakura. He let out a sharp grin as he swiftly made turns around every corner. He could see in the corner of his eye that Sakura was holding onto her seat and closed her eyes.

He was overjoyed to tease Sakura like this. Maybe he should shop with Sakura more often.

He made a sudden stop in front of the mall letting out a smile and turned to Sakura. Sakura glared hard at Syaoran. He went out of the car and headed to open the car door for Sakura. He may be a vampire but he was still a gentleman.

He started to snicker at her predicament but was cut short with a yelp of pain when Sakura flung the door open and hit him in the knee. Syaoran held his knee and cursed at the beaming Sakura.

She felt good getting back at him for scaring her earlier. She wanted to laugh aloud but suppressed it instead. She went ahead of him and got into the mall.

Syaoran rubbed his knee and followed her inside. When he got inside he wondered why Sakura stopped. He looked around and knew the answer. People were staring at her who wouldn't she was wearing a loose pajama top and a pair of sneakers.

He smirked and went over to Sakura "That's what you get for hitting in the knee" he said through a smile. Her head snapped to his direction and pouted balling her hands at the same time by her sides.

She punched him in the arm and walked away "Jerk" Sakura mumbled heading to the nearest boutique. Syaoran wondered how a small little girl possessed so much strength. He rubbed his arm and headed to the same store.

Inside he found Sakura looking over different set of outfits. He headed towards her stuffing his hands into his pockets ignoring the sales ladies drooling over him. Why shouldn't they? He looked absolutely gorgeous with his black shirt and casual and loose black jeans even a certain grey eyed girl did.

"I'll be waiting by the benches across the fitting room. If you're done come over and I'll pay" Syaoran stated calmly. He didn't mind paying besides he wanted to. Sakura nodded and off Syaoran went to the benches missing the looks the sales ladies shot at Sakura.

She went through a lot of clothing but was able to find ones she liked the most. And what made it better was that there was lingerie sold in the same boutique.

She bought a lot of underwear and bras. She didn't want to buy new pairs again that would be annoying and she didn't want to be buying it with Syaoran. Once in a while she would glance at Syaoran and found that he was watching her. She hated it when he bore his amber eyes into her flesh.

She told one of the sales ladies to bring all of the things she got to the counter and walked towards Syaoran "Um, I'm done" Sakura said positioning her arms behind her. The sales lady dropped the entire load on the counter shocking the cashier lady. She gave a nervous smile and peeked at Sakura and Syaoran who were beside each other.

"Would that be cash or charge?" She asked "Charge" Syaoran replied handing the gold credit card to the cashier.

They went out of the store carrying with them a bunch of paper bags. Well Syaoran did Sakura only brought the lighter ones. Sakura wore a big smile because she changed into more proper attire in a white razor back sleeveless top paired with her mini khaki shorts and sneakers.

"Can we grab something to eat?" Sakura asked out of the blue Syaoran stared at her in a daze "please?" Sakura pleaded "What do you want to grab?" Syaoran smirked at his own question. Sakura knew what he was talking about and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I want ice cream" Sakura beamed at Syaoran. He gave out a gentle smile on Sakura's cuteness. "Okay"

Syaoran sat at the table placing all the bags down "You order. I'm not familiar with the menu" Syaoran gave Sakura his credit card "Okay!" Sakura skipped towards the guy who took orders.

Syaoran checked out Sakura's legs and gave out a smug smirk. He turned his attention north of him and saw that some other teenage girls around Sakura's age were checking him out as well. They smiled at him but he ignored them he didn't need their attention.

"I would like to have a strawberry and chocolate sundae pls." Sakura requested of the guy. The guy wrote it down and Sakura paid her order and went back to her seat with Syaoran.

The teenage girls noticed that Sakura sat with Syaoran and cursed that Syaoran had a girlfriend. They were so dead envious of Sakura.

Sakura and Syaoran sat there in silence for a couple of seconds. Syaoran supported his head on his palm and looked out the glass window. He was seated across from Sakura so he wasn't able to flirt with her...damn.

"Here's you credit card Li-san" Sakura slid the credit card towards Syaoran. Syaoran turned to look at her and held Sakura's hand "You can call me Syaoran" Syaoran requested as he stroked Sakura's hand "you can keep that, it's yours" Syaoran said staring right into Sakura's grey eyes

"Thanks" Sakura took her hand from his and kept the credit card in her pocket. Silence fell over them for the third time Sakura's eyes wandered all over place tapping the table with her palms while Syaoran enjoyed watching her in utter amusement a smile forming on his lips.

Sakura went out of the ice cream parlor with a strawberry and chocolate sundae in her hand Syaoran followed right behind her. They walked around for a while Sakura was window shopping at every store they passed with everyone staring at the "couple".

"Can we go to the supermarket? I need to go to and buy some groceries" Sakura said as she threw the plastic container of the sundae into a trashcan "Let's put these bags first in the car" Syaoran stated as he started to walk away.

They arrived outside and placed the bags in the trunk of the car. Syaroan looked at Sakura and snickered but didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. "Why are you laughing?" Sakura inquired "nothing" Syaoran looked away a smile still plastered to his lips. Sakura stomped her foot to the ground in annoyance

"Will you stop it? Mou! BAKA!!" Sakura screamed startling the two people who passed by one of them eyeing Sakura. Syaoran took out his handkerchief and wiped the smudge on Sakura's pale face "There's ice cream on your face" Syaoran said with a smile as he showed the handkerchief to Sakura

"Hoe?" Sakura asked innocently and stared at the fabric shown to her "Is there something wrong Touya?" Yukito asked his long time friend "Huh? Um, no. nothing's wrong" Touya answered as he looked at the black-haired girl who was blushing while her companion gave out a smirk at her.

'She reminds me of Sakura' Touya thought as he walked away thinking where his little sister could be not knowing that the person he saw earlier was his sister...Sakura.

Author's notes: and that's chapter 4!! I made it longer hope you liked it! hahaha I really love the 'band aid' scene bwahahahaha. Evil I know but I can't help it!! hehehehe gives out evil laugh thank you again to those who reviewed my story. And pls. tell me how to improve my writing of fics. I'm so speechless. I'm just so happy and inspired. Well see you next week for chapter 5! Byewinks

Maybe if you guys really make good reviews I could write a bit faster hint hint nudge nudge hehehehe. Well thanks guyz!! I have a question to ask: Would you guys want me to type the lyrics when a character would sing and type what she is doing when she sang just like what I did earlier with Sakura when she performed? Tell me what ya think aight?

And thank you to those who read my story.... Hope you'll keep on reading.


	5. What you do to me

Author's notes: hi guys! Waaaaah I'm so sorry for updating so long! Please forgive me. We finished our exam that's why I wasn't able to update! Well, here's chapter 5! Thank you so much to those who reviewed my story and thank you to little wolf lover and her cast. Thank you so much for your support! I hope you will keep on reading my fic I love all of you so much!! All of you are the reason for my writing. Hope you'll like this chapter as well. Hehe, I know it's still confusing but all of you will get it when the time is right.

Chapter 5: What you do to me

_The day went by slowly. I still couldn't quite grasp the events that day. I feel so confused...mixed. What should I be doing? Shouldn't I be fighting for my freedom? Shouldn't I be running away?_

_Yes. Run away. _

_From what? From who? Where would I go?_

_My family. _

_I miss them and yet at times I feel I don't have one. What is a family? What am I to do?_

_Stay. _

_Would you stay? Why? Is there hope for me with you beside me? Will I be healed? Lonesome I am. I could feel the arms of solitude around me._

_The pain it gives and the happiness. How it soothes my yearning soul. Yes my soul. It feels barren, empty, and, battered. _

_Dare ka... TA-SU-KE-TE... Save me. Rescue me. Take my hand and pull me out of an abyss of my emotions. Don't let me slip away. Release me from my isolation._

_Salvage me from my self. Rid this curse with your love. Break my defenses. Come and set me free._

_Stay with me. Don't leave. Caress me with your voice. With your song._

The sky is gloomy. Yet there is a marine of bright stars flickering above in the heavens. Everything seems to be serene. A mild breeze swept the evil away. Syaoran stood in the backyard with his eyes closed. The wind brushing against his bare tan torso. His wings sprouting from his back.

Syaoran was given the cloud gift from birth and it can't be obliterated by anyone. He had wings as dark as the night sky. With devil wings he was also given a devil's tail and the gift of flight at his disposal. He stood there and raised his head to wholly feel the waft of air passing by.

He stretched his wings behind him together with his arms. It felt so good to be out in the night under the vivid full moon. All of a sudden he heard someone sing, he turned to look at the figure singing.

_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you _

_  
During that time, your smile has faded away _

_  
Now that a little time has passed, _

_  
Fond memories start to resurface_

There he saw Sakura on the edge of the roof singing to the moon, to the sky, and to the stars. The moon's radiance made Sakura glow under the midnight sky. He stared in awe. He could have sworn he saw a Seraph before his very eyes. He continued to watch the figure before him. His eyes expressing a kind state of being. His body trembling in relief.

_At the place where stars fall, _

_  
I'm always wishing for your laughter_

_  
Even though we're apart now _

_  
We can meet again, right?_

Sakura closed her eyes singing serenely facing the moon not knowing that Syaoran was eyeing her. She continued with her piece.

_From when has my smile faded this much_

_  
Since it was shattered by one mistake_

_  
Change only the precious things into light and_

_  
Go beyond the sky with fortitude_

Syaoran closed his eyes and lifted his feet off the ground. Piloting towards Sakura he landed on the roof across her without making a sound, Sakura didn't notice him as she was too sucked in to her song. He continued listening to her sweet voice. Her voice enraptured him so that he didn't want to get out of the spell. He never dreamed for it to stop.

He wanted everything to stay like this forever. Nothing should change. Nothing.

_To the place where stars fall, _

_  
I want my thoughts to reach you _

_  
I am always by your side _

_  
Since I will embrace that coldness _

_  
Even though we're apart now, _

_  
We will definitely be back together_

He moved stealthily towards Sakura stopping halfway across her and observed her backside. He wanted to embrace her feminine stature. He wanted to stifle her with his grip around her. He needed HER to heal him. He reached out his left hand to Sakura almost touching her shoulder. His eyes filled with unshed tears, his face portraying a soothing feature.

_In the quiet night..._

Song by: Lacus from Gundam seed (quiet night)

Sakura finished her song and gave out a contented sigh as she wrapped herself into an embrace. Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that Sakura was about to turn his way. He didn't want her to see him. Not now. Not when he felt so vulnerable.

He swiftly ascended into the atmosphere and vanished. Sakura thought that someone was behind her but shrugged the feeling off when she saw no one was there. She looked around and headed for the nearest window and went inside.

Morning arrived waking Sakura from her silent catnap. She sat up and stretched her arms feeling a warm sensation in her body. She let out a smile and wandered her eyes from one corner to the other seeking to process everything. She paused sighing as she got off the bed and went for the bathroom.

She stayed on the room across Mei Lin's last night. Upon entering she searched for her utensils in taking a bath. Having found none she remembered that she left them downstairs... in the bathroom.

Cursing under her breath she went back to her room and headed for the door. Turning the knob she gently opens the door. She silently goes out the door and closes it behind her. She looked from left to right to check if the scene was safe. She walked to the stairs and peeked if someone was there.

Finding no one she went down cautiously stopping at Syaoran's door. She paused and stared at it swallowing the lump in her throat. She oh so gently turned the knob and ever so slowly pushed the door open praying it won't make a sound. Leaving it ajar, she peeked if _he_ was there.

Surprised to say the least no one was there. She suppressed a smile forming on her lips as she went inside and skipped towards the bathroom, relieved by the fact that Syaoran wasn't there. She went inside the bathroom and excitedly stripped her clothing and got inside the shower.

Turning the shower on she felt its warm water caress her skin and started to pamper her body.

After the intimate body bliss 2 masses paused with one on top of the other. Both bodies slick and sweaty and pressing against each other. Jamie looked at Mei Lin with content from his view above, Mei Lin rested her arm on her forehead and noticed Jamie look at her "Nani?(what?)" Mei Lin asked in an annoyed tone. She hated it when his silver eyes land on her, it made her self-conscious "Nothing, it's just that... you've changed" Jamie supported his weight on his elbows as he played with Mei Lin's hair "What do you mean?" Mei lin looked at Jamie skeptically and parted her arm from her forehead.

"Ever since _she_ arrived, you've been... nice. The Mei Lin I know isn't that friendly to a stranger" Jamie continued as he stared into her eyes. Mei Lin grinned and began stroking Jamie's hair at the front that is which covered in sweat.

"Datte(because) have you ever felt that you were alone all your life but then somebody comes and changes everything? Like you never want to let that person go?" Mei Lin asked her mate who was listening attentively.

"Yeah... You" Jamie bent down and kissed Mei Lin as he slowly slipped out of her and walked towards the bathroom. Mei Lin was frozen in bed for a moment. She snapped out of her thoughts, and went after Jamie with a mischievous grin plastered on her lips.

Sakura wrapped her hair with a towel and got out of the shower, grabbed another towel and wrapped her self with it. She paced to her room; turning the knob she pulled the towel from her hair making her hair fall back behind her. Upon entering she found that someone had slept in her bed the previous night. She could see the blanket and pillows were in disarray and were crumpled.

She ignored her thoughts and went for her closet snatching clothing here and there. Clothing her self into casual and comfy attire she went out of her room and headed for the living room.

She went out and saw Mei Lin come down from the stairs with Jamie. Mei Lin waved at Sakura making Jamie smile slightly. He's happy for Mei Lin, though at times he doesn't agree to what she was doing but he loves her too much. If she is happy, then so is he.

Sakura returned the gesture with a smile "Ohayou Sakura" Mei Lin said with a smile at Sakura "Ohayou Mei Lin, Ohayou Jamie-san" Sakura greeted as well to the couple. They stopped in front of Sakura; Mei Lin chatted with Sakura while Jamie excused himself and walked towards Eriol and the others who were slouching on the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Jamie asked extra brightly today to his social circle "BORED" all of them answered in chorus making Jamie sweat drop "I sure am not" Jamie said as he sat down beside Max and Alex, Eriol was sitting on a single sofa and Mika lying on the floor legs apart with the word 'BORED" on his face.

"Easy for you to say. You have a mate" Max said sarcastically hitting Jamie playfully on the arm "Three words Max: Die of envy" Jamie laughed. Eriol and Alex chuckled in their seats "Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Max replied in submission. It is true Max is dead envious that Jamie has a girlfriend and he doesn't.

"So where's Syaoran?" Jamie asked looking at Syaoran's best friend "We don't know. He must've gone out while we were asleep" Eriol answered resting his head on his palm looking at Jamie with one eye closed.

Mei Lin and Sakura were still chatting until Mei Lin motioned to walk towards the guys. They continued to converse with each other while walking step by step.

"I bet he went out to fuck somebody. His lust must've gone to his brain" Mika gossiped not knowing Syaoran was at the door glaring at him "You're dead" Alex stated blankly his arms crossed to his chest. Mika wondered what he was talking about and looked up only to meet Syaoran's stare.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at Mika who put on a nervous smile. Out of nowhere Mika's sleeve was on fire startling him "Shit!" Mika stood up and ran around in circles struggling to put the fire out. Syaoran passed him by like it was nothing Eriol stood up to meet Syaoran and gave him a dude hug.

(A/N: dude hug- you know when guys hold each others hand and pat each other on the back. I don't how to call it with any other name... sorry. So let's just call it that okay?)

"Welcome back" Eriol said as he gave out his usual sly grin "Fire gift huh? Nice" Alex said through a smile watching Mika take off his shirt and stomping his foot on it. The hullabaloo Mika made caught both the girls' attention. Mei Lin saw Syaoran and greeted him with pure glee.

Sakura turns her head in slow motion only to see the rarest thing mortals will ever be able to see. She stands there in praise and admiration. Curiosity and amazement projected at Syaoran. She watches Mei Lin stride towards Syaoran and stops at his side. Sakura eyes Syaoran from head to toe adding extra stares at his wings and tail.

Moving from side to side his tail caught most of Sakura's attention aside from his huge, black wings. Shae tilted her head and snuck towards Syaoran who was having a discussion with his peers. Stopping behind him she bends down and reaches for his tail.

She wanted to make sure if it was real or not. She pulled his tail continuously and stole Syaoran's attention from his friends back to her. He looked behind him and found Sakura tugging his tail harder and harder with each tug. Annoyed he moves his tail away from her grasp and goes back discussing something with his friends who were all listening except for Mika who was shaking violently and sweating like a shower.

Fire kills vampire swiftly like the sun can. When a vampire is put aflame his ashes will remain. He can resurrect under two conditions: (1)if his ashes are in one place, dispersing his remains will hinder him from coming back ever again (2) If another Blood Hunter offers blood to his mouth.

Sakura didn't want to end the tugging. She finds it utter adorable and so are his wings which were magnificent. She is a fan of fairy tales and all of that and the paranormal though she is afraid of ghosts. Giving it one hard tug, Syaoran flinched from the force. He decided to ignore her and go back to business. Eriol and the others smiled through their eyes. Sakura stands up and directs her attention this time to his wings which are kept behind him.

She takes hold of the apex of his left wing and stretches it revealing its glory openly for every eye to witness. She runs her hand across it feeling the texture of the object. His wings didn't have feathers, there were made of something else. When Sakura looks at his wings she found that it resembles bat wings. Black, hollow and intimidating.

Strange, though she detests him she can't help but give in and praise him. Funny how when you see something you thought never existed, then everything changes and you seem to be going along the flow of your emotions.

Syaoran completely ignored her all the time though this was the first time that someone dared to touch his "gift" but Eriol and the others couldn't. Now and then they would look at Sakura who was busy studying Syaoran's wings. Sakura smiles and thought of a bright idea. She wraps her self inside his left wing surprising everyone even Syaoran who stops talking and observes her.

_Why are you happy?_

He could see satisfaction in her face. He even finds a smile forming on her lips. This is Syaoran's first experience of someone who valued his wings. He never did care about them for him they were another instrument for seclusion, for isolation. Sakura opens her eyes and meets his gaze.

_Why do you envy?_

"Kire(beautiful) They're really magnificent" Sakura compliments to Syaoran. She was still in the embrace of his wing. Syaoran felt like his heart was moving. He felt like it leaped for joy for that one word: _kire_. It felt impossible, his heart that is. He doesn't have a heart yet why does he feel so good right now that the burden in his chest vanished when she said that.

_Why do you appreciate something I abhor?_

He felt like he was in heaven. He felt his heart beat... once again. Mei Lin struggled to hide her smile and so did the others except for Mika who was nowhere to be found. They could see the changing expression of Syaoran's face as he looked down. Mei Lin seeing shades of red decided to stop the fiesta this was too much emotion for Syaoran.

_Why do you make me feel this way?_

She went over to Sakura and pulled her apart from her winged embrace "Oi chotto! I don't want to go!" Sakura complained. She didn't want to break the embrace. She felt so secure within its hold she didn't want it to end. It was her first real encounter with such "C'mon let Syaoran continue his chat. You're distracting him" Mei Lin said as she dragged Sakura by her shirt and dragged her out of the living room leaving the men quiet.

_Why can you make me feel alive?_

No one spoke a word. "Syaoran" Mika called playfully over to Syaoran. Syaoran brought his head up only to come face to face with a video camera "Is that a blush I see? LOL! The 'great' Syaoran blushing due to: _kire, they're magnificent"_ Mika teased and copied Sakura's voice as he zoomed in on Syaoran's face.

Syaoran balled his hands into fists as he looked back down Mika following where his face landed. Eriol, Max, Jamie, and, Alex plugged their ears with their fingers and waiting for the worse to come.

A loud scream was heard throughout the house. Mei Lin and Sakura heard it even though they were staying in the house's library which was on the other end of the house.

"GOMENASAI!(m sorry) I'm sorry! I was only kidding!" Mika begged who was floating in the air as Syaoran threatened to push him out into the sun. They were staying by the door that leads to the backyard where the sun's ray was at its hottest.

"Well I'm not" Syaoran said coldly his eyes glowing with anger. He used telekinesis to move Mika a bit closer to the edge. Mika looked behind him and saw that he was millimeters apart from the sun. He looked back at Syaoran with a pleading look but changes his expression to fear when Syaoran brought his hand up to his direction.

Mika was shivering from terror he shut his eyes tightly while waiting. Nothing happened after a couple of seconds, he peeps with one eye only to find Syaoran chuckling "Gotcha" Syaoran whispered dropping a badly shaken up Mika. He snickers at the paralyzed Blood Hunter before him.

He high fives Eriol and the others laugh along with the two of them. Syaoran sits down on a sofa. "Hidoi!!(cruel or mean) I can't believe you guys are laughing at my predicament. You don't love me.." Mika whispers in a tiny voice pretending to cry "Oh cut the crap Mika. Don't be such a baby" Alex stated making Mika look up "So what if I'm a baby? Is that so bad?" Mika retorted standing up and walking over to where the guys are.

Sakura and Mei Lin stayed in the library. It wasn't that big, it is a room filled with book cases, tables, and, chairs and equipped with fine draperies. You can tell that the people who used to live here had good taste. Sakura sat on one of the sofas reading _Wuthering Heights _by Emily Bronte to divert her focus from the spectacle earlier.

Mei Lin ran her index finger on some other books' spine searching for a book that might arouse her interest. Both kept quiet for sometime Sakura couldn't keep her mind off the amber-eyed beauty. He is truly beautiful with his messy hair that go perfectly with his large, deep eyes and his lean build that would render you senseless in a blink of an eye.

She pondered on the discussion he had relayed to his fellow Blood Hunters "Syaoran was just telling us that there is a new club opening tonight and he wants to go there since mostly Goths would be attending, so he figured we could blend in naturally with ease" Mei Lin said reading Sakura's mind which surprised her in an uneasy manner.

She took one book which intrigued her most. It was a book on Snow white and the seven dwarfs. Sakura watched her companion pounce on the sofa across her with solemn perplexity. Her friend looked at her with her eyes and gave a cunning smile, one that resembled her cousin's that is almost amounting to a smirk.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked "You're face is an open book Sakura, anyone can read it" Mei Lin answered closing the book which she found unpleasantly boring and ridiculous. She sat in a formal manner crossing her legs at the same time; Sakura shrugged the answer given to her and continues "You were saying that a club is opening tonight?" Sakura raised her eyebrows in question "Yep." Mei Lin responded playfully this time as if trying to annoy Sakura.

Sakura scrunched her eyebrows "So what do you mean by Goths will be attending" she continued "Goths are humans who dress up like Vampires or Blood Hunters, with the fangs, the hair and, so-called make up but don't act like we do." Me Lin elaborated "They don't drink blood or feast on human flesh" Sakura provided to Mei Lin setting her own book aside to dwell more on the conversation

"That's basically it. He wants us to head out tonight and you'll still be looking like that" Mei Lin said to her ebony-haired friend who rolled her eyes in protest. Sakura didn't want to keep on looking like this, she didn't feel like herself. "Do I still have to wear the contacts?" Sakura asked her mind wishing she would say no. Her crimson-eyed companion nodded a yes.

She sighs in defeat lying down on the sofa with a loud thud making Mei Lin give a small laugh.

Sakura sits on the roof watching the setting of the sun and the orange sky. She felt relaxed every time she stayed there. The fresh wind tickling her skin and playing with her hair. She watched how the sun submerged into the void clouds. She closes her eyes in solitude and keeps her knees close to her chest.

The sun vanishes and leaves the world in darkness and in silence for hours "Oi Sakura!" Mei Lin yelled from the ground. This surprised Sakura almost making her fall off the roof "Hoe!" Sakura screamed "Start changing we're about to go!" Mei Lin hollered to Sakura it seems that Sakura fell asleep on the roof all this time

Sakura took a good grip on the roof and balanced herself on it. Moving to the nearest window present she slowly moved in and paced to her room.

She arrived on the first floor and glanced at the wall clock 'eight o' clock' she thought hurrying to her quarters. She took hold of the knob and entered. Closing it behind her she found Syaoran standing beside his bed with a towel wrapped around his hips. His body is wet from the water and you can clearly see his lean build that could knock you out the moment you lay eyes on him.

Syaoran looks at Sakura blankly, a blush creeping to his face. Sakura looked at him eye-wide and immediately heads to her room and locks the door. Syaoran froze where he was and continues to change mechanically.

Sakura stood behind her door with her hand close to her chest. She could clearly feel her heart beat moving in a fast pace. She covers her face with her hands and blushes. Her cold hands contrasting with the heat emitted from her face. Why is she even blushing in the first place?

Is she even supposed to feel this way? Remembering the scene she made earlier made her blush even more. How could she even do that? She just embarrassed herself even more! She hated herself for doing it. She swore never to act that way ever again. She shrugs her embarrassment and concentrates on changing and avoiding Syaoran tonight if that was even one bit possible.

Half an hour later Sakura got out of the room and found that Syaoran wasn't there and heads for the living room assuming that they were there waiting for her. She went out and stepped into the living room but found no one present. Everything was empty. Did they leave her?

"Finally, I thought you weren't coming out. Mei Lin and the others went ahead since you were taking so long and left me here to wait for you" Syaoran said. He was lying on the sofa waiting for Sakura to finish changing which took her a long time to accomplish "What took you so long?" He asked in an annoyed tone

"I couldn't decide on what to wear" Sakura said sheepishly but hearing his smirk she got pissed off. 'God I hate him' she yells to herself walking towards the door with Syaoran behind her.

He stares at her butt while walking and smiles. He opens the BMW car door for her and she enters. He closes it and heads to the other side and gets in "Seatbelt" he said in a monotone but noticing that Sakura isn't moving he reaches for the seatbelt making Sakura turn her head and meet his gaze. He stares at her and buckles her up "You look beautiful whether you wear something or not..." Syaoran stated driving the car out of the garage and unto the road "Ariga... chotto! What do you mean when I wear something or not?!" Sakura shrieked pumping her fist in the air

"With or without clothing you still look beautiful" Syaoran said speeding to their destination. A smile forming on his lips as he glanced at Sakura at the corner of his eye observing what she might do next. He could see a vein appear on her forehead "Hentai" she said under her breath facing the window crossing her arms over her chest.

Syaoran turns his head towards her and could see her reflection from the window. She was blushing. He found her even more breath taking when he saw her bite her bottom lip and how her arms pressed against her full breasts emphasizing how round they were. He turns his attention back to the road happily thinking of his relationship with Sakura.

They arrive at their destination and Syaoran parks his car outside the club. He could hear rock music banging from inside. He shuts the engine and gets out of his ride and paces towards Sakura's side. Sakura in the meantime took off the seatbelt and was about to open the door but Syaoran did it for her.

She gets out and sees that a group of people dressed up in dark clothing were staring at her and at Syaoran from outside the building. Syaoran was wearing a black turtleneck top with long sleeves paired with blue jeans and black sneakers and Sakura beside him in a grey sleeveless and over it is a black and blue striped long sleeve that were obviously well cut to cover her arms and show the tank top, and paired with black tattered jeans that had some large cuts in the front and back exposing a great deal of skin.

Sakura felt somewhat uneasy around these people as they gave her cold hard glares. She didn't like it and she felt dizzy all of a sudden. She felt something suck the life out of her "Don't worry. I'm with you; I won't let anything lay a finger on you" Syaoran said assured as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Sakura looks up at him and nods. They walk together towards the entrance when the group meets them at the entrance hindering them from getting inside "You don't belong here" a man in a black trench coat with long straight hair said to Syaoran showing his replicated fangs at the same time. A woman with long wavy hair stood beside him with dark heavy make up.

He was almost as tall as Syaoran maybe an inch shorter. This scared Sakura she didn't want to be around people like these, she moved closer to Syaoran and held on unto his arm. Syaoran noticed this "I should be saying that to you" Syaoran said coolly to the guy before him.

The man signaled something to his companions and encircled Sakura and Syaoran, this made Sakura tighten her grip on Syaoran's arm "You've got some nerve to be saying that to a vampire" the guy said through gritted teeth clenching his fists beside him at the same time.

Syaoran gave a mocking laugh to the guy. He couldn't stop laughing. The others encircling them were stunned "How dare you! Do you know what you're dealing with?" the guy said in hysterical manners. This made Syaoran laugh even more; he could have sworn his stomach began to hurt from all the laughing.

"Am I supposed to know?" Syaoran managed to say through laughs. This angered the black-haired man even more; Syaoran composed himself and stopped laughing for the poor guy's sake and gave out a heavy sigh and looked back at the guy.

"Playtime's over. Get out of our way... Ferro" Syaoran said coldly giving the guy before him a cold stare. He used the mind gift to read his thoughts "Get rid of them" Ferro ordered to his companions. He felt uncomfortable with this guy and how he knew his name scared him.

Five men moved closer to the both of them except for Ferro and the girl with him who just watched. They were getting on his nerves badly, he was about to head to Ferro when Sakura tightened her grip the more. He could feel her tremble beside him and this was the last straw!

"I just said get out of the way!" Syaoran yelled as a powerful surge of force was released knocking all seven people who surrounded them to different directions. Syaoran looked at Ferro who was lying on the concrete ground with his other members.

Ferro looked up at Syaoran with pure hate in his eyes and then to Sakura who kept her head down and was still shaking. Syaoran placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder and led her inside passing Ferro and the others "Was that real?" Christina asked Ferro whose face tightened in rage.

"Simple. He used magic" Ferro retorted slamming his fist on the ground where he sat, how he hated that big show off.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran inquired bending to Sakura's height "A bit. That really scared me" Sakura answered with Syaoran's arm around her protectively. They entered the doors and went inside and started to look for Eriol and the others. The music was loud and banging there was a large stage by the north when you enter and the dance floor at the middle where Goths were dancing to the gothic rock music wildly.

During the song Saffron's curse by Cradle of filth some did an interpretive dance with the music and the others did some other strange moves that none can comprehend. Mei Lin together with the others sat by a corner where tables and chairs were placed and felt comfortable in them.

Sakura and Syaoran walked through all the people with Syaoran still hanging on Sakura, Sakura didn't mind. She felt safe in his arms. Mei Lin saw Sakura and waved to her from afar and wondered why she looked so pale. "Daijobu Sakura?" Mei Lin asked when they arrived "Yeah. I'm fine" Sakura answered with a reassuring smile to Mei Lin "What took you so long?" Eriol asked Syaoran who stood beside Sakura and motioned her to sit down. "Arigatou" Sakura said to Syaoran who didn't pay any attention to Eriol

"Hey, lover boy, I asked you a question" Eriol said making Syaoran look up and sit beside Sakura. The chair was in a U shape and the table was at the center so everybody could fit. "Pests" Syaoran said coldly "Oh. You guys didn't hump each other in the back seat did you?" Mika asked raising a brow playfully at Sakura and Syaoran.

Mika got hit in the forehead with a can of beer from Sakura "Baka" Alex said flatly "Where's Max?" Syaoran inquired "Oh you mean that horny cousin of yours? He's out there hitting on some girls in the dance floor" Jamie said with a smile on his face and Mei Lin beside him resting her head on his shoulders "He's your cousin too" Syaoran added to Jamie with a smirk.

Sakura played with her drink all the while listening to the conversation. She was seated across Jamie and Mei Lin with Alex beside her and Mika beside Mei Lin and Eriol. "Sakura let's dance!" Mei Lin stood up and motioned Sakura to follow her. Syaoran didn't approve of Sakura being alone with Mei Lin so he didn't move out of the way "Syaoran let Sakura pass" Mei Lin said "Yeah Syaoran. Don't be so overprotective" Eriol said looking at the grey-eyed girl (Sakura) who nodded in agreement.

Syaoran made a sound of protest but it was three against one. He stood up and let Sakura pass and both girls went to the dance floor and danced to the beat together. The guys watched both females dance in the dance floor. "Don't worry, she can't lose her virginity in the dance floor" Eriol said sarcastically "Can she?" he continued making Syaoran narrow his eyes at him. He just laughed in return.

"Don't be such a sauerkraut Syaoran" Jamie said "I'm not. I just don't want her to be alone" Syaoran defended "No. you don't want her to be around other men" Jamie shot back as he leaned on the table looking at Syaoran who watched Sakura dance and another guy who danced quite close to her though in reality he didn't. Jamie looked at the same direction as Syaoran and saw this.

"Don't be paranoid Syaoran. He's 2 meters away from her" Jamie said reading his thoughts literally "Stop reading my mind Jamie and I'm not paranoid" Syaoran defended for the second time "She's my woman and nobody else's" Syaoran said with a dark glow in his eyes as he eyed Sakura who was smiling while dancing with Mei Lin. She was clearly enjoying her time.

Author's notes: Whew! I'm done with chapter 5! Yahoo! Read and review okay guys? Tell me what you think ayt? Syaoran has got some issues with being possessive doesn't he? Hehehe find out more on chapter 6! Hope you like this chapter cuz I enjoyed writing it!! Bye guys! And thanks! and thanks so much to Lisa Dell and her cast and Anne Rice for making all of this possible.

AiA-Chan


	6. Bliss

Author's notes: thank you to all reviewed my story thank you so much! Thank you to Anne Rice and her books and Lisa Dell and her cast, they are the best! Find out more on Sanguine Soul by reading this chapter okay? Hope you'll like this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers and everybody who made this possible.

--AiA-Chan--

Chapter 6: Bliss

Sakura danced to the beat with Mei Lin until her feet got tired and both decide its time for a short break "That was fun ne?" Sakura asked Mei Lin "Definitely" Mei Lin answered with a smile "First let's go to the bathroom" Sakura said "Okay" Mei Lin responded to Sakura who paced towards the bathroom.

Sakura went in first then followed by Mei Lin. Sakura went in one of the cubicles while Mei Lin stared at her reflection and straightened her outfit. A brunette walked in the bathroom and stood beside Mei Lin, she too is fixing herself. Now and then Mei Lin would look at the brunette girl beside her.

He found her pretty but not as pretty as Sakura though. She wore a tight leather mini skirt and a red tank top and knee boots to match her attire. Her hair was above her shoulders and wore light make-up. Another girl walked in her hair was let down behind her "Oi Hayaku!(hurry up) That cute guy is looking for you!" the girl screamed bugging Mei Lin.

Her voice was so uncalled for "Alright already. Can't you wait?" Rika replied in a gentle tone. Mei Lin sat on by the sink and ignored both girls. Rika followed her friend who went out of the bathroom. "That felt so good" Sakura sighed as she went out of the bathroom with a large smile on her face "You're done?" Mei Lin asked her cheerful buddy "Hai!" Sakura chirped heading to the sink and washing her hands.

Remember the first rule: always be hygienic. "Let's go" Sakura signaled to Mei Lin. Both women went out of the bathroom and walked towards their table. Outside people were gathering by the stage and were waiting for some spectacle to happen. Sakura could see some making out by the corners, others snuggling close to each other.

Somehow she missed the feeling. When both arrived they found no one was there. They wondered where all the guys could have gone to "Um. Where are they?" Sakura asked "I don't have the slightest idea" Mei Lin answered. A band was playing by the stage and most women were flocking by the stage. A woman passed by Mei Lin "Miss. Have you seen some guys sit in these chairs?" Mei Lin asked the girl she patted earlier on.

"Oh you mean them?" the girl answered flatly pointing to the stage. Sakura and Mei Lin faced the stage and found Syaoran holding the microphone and started to sing...

_No sleep_

_No sleep until I am done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop_

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes_

_I feel I'm going down and so disconnected_

_Somehow_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

Sakura watched in awe as Syaoran sang. She never knew that his vocal chords produced such tune. His rhythms were perfect and he pronounced each word clearly leaving the audience in a trance that you can't resist. Syaoran sang the chorus and stared at Sakura. Their eyes locked for perpetuity, maybe, even longer. Everything seemed to stop for Sakura and Syaoran. Women were going wild, the place was unmanageable.

She could hear people cheering, screaming, and, dancing. Singing the next stanza Syaoran broke his gaze and looked at the edge of the stage and gave attention to the girls who were drooling over him and were flirting with him. After breaking his eye contact, time returned to its normal pace for the both of them.

_They say_

_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I_

_I rather kill myself then turn into there slave_

_Sometimes_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

Sakura was glued to her place watching him perform. In a corner, a pair of black eyes is watching Syaoran and his gang perform. How he loathed the person singing. He wanted to crucify him in Mt. Vesuvius for the entire world to see. Mei Lin watched Jamie as he plucked the strings on the electric guitar with Alex. Jamie saw Mei Lin and winked at her. Mika banged the drums and saw Mei Lin and gave her a big smile. A smile so innocent Mei Lin rolled her eyes at him.

Some women were looking dreamily at Eriol who played the keyboards. Eriol looked at them and winked making them fall apart. They all looked so perfect with each instrument they used. The rhythm was perfect and with Syaoran's deep voice it could drive you mad in the deepest portion of your medulla oblongata.

They continued to hypnotize their audience all throughout the song. People in the dance floor were bouncing and some banging their head. Lights were concentrated on Syaoran and the guys. Each got recognition from the people. Sakura stared at Syaoran all the time he sang. He watched him move so naturally with such ease.

Her eyes moved and shifted her gaze to the dance floor and there she saw the brunette Mei Lin saw earlier. Her eyes grew wide in surprise. Her lips were moving but no sound came out. She said it again, and still, no sound. She mouthed the word 'Rika'. If Rika is here then Tomoyo might be here she thought.

She saw Rika with some girl dancing with the music. Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for her lavender-haired best friend. She began to ignore everything. She couldn't hear anything. All she wanted was to see Tomoyo. Just one glimpse, just one, one last look. She stepped forward mechanically, her instincts told her to go to Rika.

"Sakura?" Mei Lin asked in a worried tone. She saw Sakura walk mechanically, as if she was possessed. She touched Sakura's shoulder but grabbed her hand immediately as if she had been burned. She watched Sakura walk towards the dance floor lifelessly "Sakura!" Mei Lin yelled to Sakura who didn't hear her.

Sakura walked and walked of what seemed like infinity for her. Every step she took to Rika the farther she got from her. She saw Rika's image run from her. What was everything trying to tell her in the first place? That she can never have her old life back? That she will forever be in _his_ clutches? Under his power?

Why? She walked aimlessly when a figure walked in front of her blocking her path. She stared straight into his chest covered under his black garment. She looked up at the figure slowly and found herself gazing at amber eyes. She saw Syaoran look down at her. He gazed at her hollow grey eyes. They were empty of any passion. Sakura looked up at him, she can see her vision blurring with tears. She moved closer and rested her head on his chest. She looked down and shut her eyes making her tears stream down her perfect skin.

Syaoran placed both of his hands on her shoulders. They finished their performance on the stage and he saw that Sakura was heading somewhere so he stopped her. He knew where she was going. "Why won't you let me?" Sakura asked to Syaoran who held her in his arms. He held her chin with his left hand and brought her head up.

He watched her tears roll down her cheeks. He bent down pressed his lips against hers to comfort her. In what way he didn't know, somehow something told him that this is what he is supposed to do. He kissed her with such sincerity that he ran his free hand to her back. Sakura could feel that there was no malice in his kiss, in his touch.

She didn't know what came over her that she placed her hand in his cheek. Syaoran pressed his arms against Sakura's back to move her closer to him. He crushed her with his body yet she didn't flinch. Sakura felt secure in his arms, she didn't mind if he kissed her over and over again. She'll never reject it, she won't reject it.

Being in his arms gives her a certain sensation. All her life she knew something was missing, one piece on the puzzle of her life is lost. The one last piece to make her complete. Yet, being in his arms she felt that she couldn't ask for more. She felt whole again in his embrace, with his kiss.

Syaoran broke the kiss slowly and gently. He lifted Sakura with both arms and brought her over their table. He cradled her in his arms, her head leaning against his chest. Syaoran passed a very worried Mei Lin and sat on their spot with Sakura still cradled in his arms "Is she alright?" Mei Lin asked as she peeked "She'll be fine" Syaoran said in a flat tone but if you listen carefully, you can hear that he is worried for her and only her.

Sakura was still crying, her chest heaved slowly. Whimpers escaped her lips and audible enough for Syaoran to hear. He bent his head down to her level and rested his head on her head. Syaoran hushed her by rocking her back and forth like a child. Jamie arrived and dragged a reluctant Mei Lin, she didn't want to leave Sakura like this "Syaoran will take care of her I promise" Jamie assured Mei Lin who looked one last time at Sakura and Syaoran and went with Jamie to the dance floor to enjoy themselves.

Alex didn't want to bother them either so he stayed in another corner watching the crowd dance to a new beat. Mika did the opposite; he sat across Syaoran and watched curiously. "Ne ne. what happened to her?" Mika asked over and over again pestering Syaoran

"Oi Syaoran!" Mika called Syaoran who didn't answer his early questions. Syaoran looked up and glared at him, his eyes were bloodshot and beaming with anger.

Mika shut up and ran to Alex leaving a trail of dust behind him. Syaoran focused on Sakura again and noticed that she stopped crying. He even heard her giggle, she looked up at him and pressed her lips together cutely and then gave a warm, tender smile to him.

He watched her tear stained face and wiped them with his thumb. He didn't say a word to her, he just watched her "I'm fine now" Sakura assured to Syaoran. Syaoran hugged Sakura in a tight embrace "Take off your contacts" Syaoran ordered, Sakura was happy to oblige. She even had a hard time crying because of them. She had to blink her eyes all the time just to keep them in place.

She took them off and looked at Syaoran. He held his palm to her cheek; she liked the feeling of his long, slender fingers to her cheek. They felt warm to the touch. She closed her eyes then opened them again. Syaoran gazed into her emerald eyes and saw his own reflection. He saw a different shine in them, something he didn't see before.

He loved her emerald eyes. It is what drew him to her in the first place. He loved how big and bright they were. He, forever to be trapped in them and he didn't care one bit.

Eriol watched the scene from afar. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled. A lavender-haired girl passed him, he could smell her scent. Her blood blended with her perfume. He felt intoxicated and dizzy, was that an angel? He thought. He watched her go to the bar and ordered a drink, he went after her.

He had to meet to meet this beauty. He felt like he was a puppy chasing his master but he liked it anyway. He sat beside her and ordered a drink too "Hi, would you mine if I asked your name? I'm Eriol Hirigizawa. And you my dear?" Eriol asked the gentleman's way.

The girl beside him looked at him and smiled a small smile "Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you" Tomoyo answered sweetly. Eriol found himself staring stupidly at her. He watched her amethyst eyes and lavender hair contrast with her milky skin. "Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked "Um. Nothing, it's just that I can't help but stare at you" Eriol said truthfully

"Why?"

"Because you're so pretty" Eriol gave her a tender smile

Tomoyo felt a blush creep to her face and looked away "Usotski(Liar)" Tomoyo teased "You don't believe me?" Eriol asked "I can and would do anything but lie of what I see. And right now I see a woman whose looks are incomparable to any I've seen before" Eriol continued. Tomoyo was stunned by this man's words. She didn't know if it was the truth but he had this look in his eyes that he is telling the truth.

Seeing that their drinks have arrived she proposes a toast "Bottoms up!" Tomoyo squealed but seeing Eriol isn't drinking (for obvious reasons) she stopped "Aren't you going to drink?" Tomoyo inquired "Because if you don't drink that..." she moved closer to Eriol and whispered in his ear

"I'll never believe another word you say" Tomoyo gave out a smile at him and rested her chin on the heel of her hand and raised her eyebrow playfully. Eriol gave a smile to Tomoyo and reached for his drink 'All in the name of love' Eriol thought. Seeing he grabbed his drink, Tomoyo took her own drink and both drank their drinks continuously.

"That feels good, Ne?" Tomoyo said in a cute voice. She drank ice tea that's why. Alcoholic drinks are not good for minors and she didn't want some anyway. Eriol felt like vomiting. His stomach was in knots and he felt dizzy but gave a reassuring smile to Tomoyo saying that it was good though he feels the opposite.

Alex and Mika were together in a corner, Alex leaning against the wall and Mika sitting on the floor. Some women would pass by and wink at them but Alex ignores them he thinks women are a distraction, Mika however responds to these actions with a smile or a wave.

Ferro eyed Syaoran from afar. He watched Syaoran cradle the girl he saw earlier. His girlfriend maybe he thought. Christina came up behind him and hugged him from behind "Let's challenge them with the singing contest tomorrow. It must be a duet though; if they lose then he'll give her over to us for one night. Besides I don't like that porcelain doll bitch" Christina scowled

Her scowl turned into a smile when she thought of tomorrow evening's events. They are sure to win, Ferro and her combined forms the best duet there could ever be. They have never lost such a contest to anyone and they weren't planning to lose now and definitely to wanna be's like them.

Sakura moved closer to Syaoran. She was still nestled in his arms until now; Syaoran stroked her arm in the meantime. Somehow she didn't want this to end at all. This feeling being in his arms is perfect. The feeling of perfect blithe. Syaoran noticed her snuggling closer to him so he rested his cheek on the top of her head and encircled his arms around her again.

He adored how her small figure contrasted to his. He loves the way she fits perfectly in his arms. A perfect match he thought feeling Sakura's chest movement. He can hear her heartbeat: slow and rhythmic. He wanted to stay like this forever, he never felt this way towards anybody, not even to his mother.

The feeling of having something you never had before. He felt so happy right now, being with her made all his bad memories go away. Yes, all those bad nightmares are gone when she's with him. He never intended to feel so much for her.

Sakura leaned her head to his chest and for a split second she heard his heartbeat. Thump. There it was again. She pressed her ear to his chest. Thump. There it was again! "Is something wrong?" Syaoran inquired to Sakura who was acting strangely "Huh? Um it's just that" She paused slowly looking up and stared in his eyes

She was about to continue when two figures arrived "What do you want?" Syaoran growled. He didn't want to be disturbed right now; he was having a good time with her already. "We're here to challenge you" Ferro went straight to the point. He felt pretty confident right now.

Sakura looked up at him and the woman beside him. She didn't like the two of them, they were too sure of themselves. Syaoran looked at Ferro and rose a brow at him "Let's compete tomorrow evening, a gala is set. It's a duet, you can sing with your girlfriend. The audience will be the one to decide. If you lose..." Ferro gave a smile at Sakura who glared at him

"You have to give your girlfriend over to us for a night" Ferro continued. Sakura clenched her fist, how dare he turn her into a prize. Syaoran glared at him coldly, he kept quiet for a while "Okay" Syaoran said in a flat tone surprising Sakura. How could he! He was agreeing to this idiocy?

"You better be ready to hand over your girlfriend" Ferro boasted as he winked at Sakura and went away with his girl. Christina smiled evilly at Sakura and rolled her eyes at her. How Sakura despised her! "I can't believe you said yes" Sakura said in a gentle way but pouted her lips at the same time and looked away

"We'll win this. I won't let any man touch you, not one strand of your hair. Not as long I breathe" Syaoran said seriously. He meant every word he said she belonged to him only and no one else. He's going to kill any man who will try to steal her away.

Sakura felt scared at the same time surprised. She didn't see that coming. She rested her head on Syaoran's chest and stared blankly in the air. Nothing seemed to enter her mind right now.

It was eleven o' clock in the evening and the music hasn't died down and neither did the people inside the club. Music was still banging and everyone was still dancing. The group except for Syaoran went to hunt. Each one searching for their kill.

Alex followed a girl outside who went alone and she seemed to be heading for home. He stealthily followed her. It was dark and gloomy; it was the perfect opportunity for him. It was a good thing she walked by the trees. The girl thought she heard footsteps. She turned around but nothing was there. She looked around once more but found nothing. She was alone.

She walked faster but cautiously. Listening carefully to her surroundings. She heard those footsteps again. Her heart beat faster, and faster. She ran, but she could hear the footsteps. She stopped and turned immediately. Nothing. She pressed her palm against her heart. She breathed a couple of times to calm herself. She walked backwards and bumped into someone.

She mechanically turned her head and found a tall figure behind her. He smiled but didn't show his teeth. She was about to scream when he placed his hand over her mouth. He carried her towards the shelter of the trees and dropped her to the floor. She looked up at him and tears steamed down her face "Please" she begged as she crawled away from him

He stepped forward and reached for her "I shouldn't have drunk that much" A girl with brunette hair said as she walked in on Alex and his kill. Alex turned to her and watched her. Rika looked back at Alex her vision blurred from the alcohol earlier. The other girl noticed that he was distracted and ran. Alex was about to go after her when Rika clung unto him making him fall to the ground.

"Wait for me" Rika said "Get off me" Alex growled as he pushed his hand to her chest. He felt her breast and pulled his hand away and blushed. He sat up and pushed her away, this time with both hands on her shoulder. Her grip was too tight around his neck "Stop it. That tickles" Rika said cutely as she pressed her cheek to his.

Alex struggled against her but failed. Why was this happening to him? He pushed her one last time with both hands landing on her breasts. He didn't care where he touched her and pushed harder. He just wanted to be away from her. Alex crushed her breasts but stopped when she gave a seductive moan.

He pulled his hands away immediately "Don't press it so hard." Rika said with a blush on her face as she moved closer to Alex and whispered in his ear "Be gentle". She gave him a kiss on the cheek. This surprised him making him withdraw his fangs and turned to look at her when she quickly kissed him on the lips.

Alex pulled away but Rika continued on pressing her lips against his. Rika pushed Alex to lie down on the ground and continued to kiss him. He could feel his heart beat faster this time. He's the one getting scared. He could feel his face hot from the blush he is experiencing right now and Rika kissing him isn't helping him to calm down.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran went in his room and headed for Sakura's room. Sakura still nestled in his arms. He opened the door and sets Sakura to sleep in her own bed. He puts her down and secured her underneath the comforter. He watched Sakura curl on one side and thought of how cute she looks right now.

He walks to her door and took one last look at her sleeping form. He walked out and closed the door behind him and headed to the living room where his companions were. They see him come out and greeted him "Done? That was fast Syaoran. I thought that usually lasts for hours" Mika said childishly "What the hell are you talking about?" Mei Lin snapped at Mika.

Syaoran just ignored Mika and sank into the couch opposite of Eriol. Mika and Mei Lin were tugging each others faces while Jamie tried to stop both of them. It's never good for Mika and Mei Lin to sit together. "Where's Max?" Syaoran asked suddenly looking at Eriol "The last time I saw him he was with a girl" Eriol answered playfully raising his eyebrows.

"How is Sakura?" Mei Lin asked Syaoran "Fine" Syaoran answered flatly to Mei Lin as he looked blankly at the ceiling. He could only think of her right now, over and over again. Her mild garden lily scent that danced with her body. Her large emerald eyes, her long, silky honey brown hair. Well, used to be. He should have it changed back.

The others watched him look blankly into space and guessed WHO he is thinking of. "You know Syaoran, it's not good to keep on daydreaming" Mei Lin said matter of factly. Mika nodded in agreement "She's got a point" Jamie added looking at Syaoran who snapped out of his thoughts.

He gave a sound of disagreement and looked away from his peers and supported his chin on his palm. Something bolted the door open and slammed it shut and locked it in a blink of an eye. Everybody except Syaoran turned to look "What took you so long? I seriously think that girl you ran after was that difficult" Jamie said to Alex who was blushing like a crimson red.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you red?" Mika asked in a concerned tone. Alex froze behind the door and recalled the events earlier the girl he met making him blush some more and look down "I bet a girl got too close to little Alex" Eriol said in his smart ass tone

"Yeah. He's always too sensitive to a female's touch. So, what did she do to you?" Jamie asked Alex who looked at his feet. "I think she kissed him. So who's the lucky girl?" Mei Lin playfully asked making Alex look up in utter shock. This was too embarrassing. He just ran away from that girl that molested him and his friends making fun of him because he's shy with women is far worse.

"Nothing happened" he denied and paced to the stairs ignoring their chuckles and smiles. They broke out into sheer laughter when he left the scene. "Always the quiet type as usual" Mei Lin said resting her head on Jamie's shoulder. "I'm going out" Syaoran said in a monotone and left his friends.

"Don't stay up too late" Eriol teased. Syaoran cringed from the comment and cursed under his breath as he went out the door. The group broke out into another fit of chuckles. It was always fun to tease Syaoran and Alex. They were too quiet and serious. "Alex is totally like Syaoran" Mei Lin said "I totally agree" Eriol added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The whole morning Sakura and Syaoran practiced their song, of course personally written by Syaoran. The guys in the band already know the notes since the song was written a long time ago but Sakura added some new notes. Mei Lin loved listening to their voices. Sakura and Syaoran's combination was absolutely fantastic.

Syaoran already explained about the bet to the others but the others weren't that nervous except for Sakura since she was the prize! Max was already there but slept the whole morning because of his sexcapade the night before. He worked himself too hard the guys guessed.

Syaoran told Sakura that she need not wear the grey contact lens anymore. This made Sakura jumpy throughout the whole morning. Both their vocal chords were in top condition. They did some vocal exercise to tune up their voices and Sakura's was smooth from the top.

As everybody listened to their acapella they were in a daze. A drunken feeling came over them as if they were possessed by some evil force that exists in their voice. Yes, that drunken feeling that makes you feel lightheaded and dizzy at the same time. A feeling that feels so good inside like a drug that makes you addicted.

Addicted and paralyzed altogether is the best sensation one could have the opportunity to experience.

"I'm so tired" Sakura said lying down on the sofa and resting her back on the sofa arm. The others except for Syaoran sat on the available sofas. "Awesome voice Sakura" Mei Lin complimented and winked at Sakura making her smile "She's right" Eriol added.

Syaoran slouched while heading to them. It was obvious that he was tired too. He crawled unto the sofa where Sakura was and got on top of her "Chotto! Nanshteru?(what are you doing?)" Sakura asked in a surprised manner when Syaoran rested his head on her chest. More like buried his face in her breasts.

She laid there watching him doze off "How sweet!" Mei Lin squealed seeing the two. Alex stuck his tongue out in disgust though he can't erase the thought of the brunette who made out with him last night. The rest smiled on how cute their situation is. Not to mention envious.

Sakura too smiled while watching Syaoran sleep. She gently stroked his messy hair and ignored the looks the rest gave at the both of them. She felt like she was with a child, a child so gentle and harmless. Yes, he looked like a child when he slept so peacefully. He didn't look like the Blood Hunter that he is. He looked human.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was a midnight blue and the surroundings were gloomy. Not one star was shining in the sky to give the people comfort for the moon itself was invisible. The feathered clouds across the sky seem to give off a serene feeling to the one watching it from below.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked Sakura who was on the rooftop watching the firmament above "Nervous if I have to be honest" Sakura answered with a smile "Don't be" Syaoran assured Sakura, though he said it in a flat tone as usual. "It's about to start. I think it will be best to go inside" Syaoran said standing beside Sakura who leaned on the steel railing.

"We're third to perform" Syaoran said as he leaned his back against the railing. He breathed in the cool breeze that passed them. He could smell rain; it's going to rain later on. He raised his head and looked up at the sky. The heavens seemed to be on their side tonight, he can tell.

"Let's go" Sakura said walking ahead and shortly followed by Syaoran. Syaoran could feel a new aura linger around Sakura right now. It was different from before, it was dark.

They stayed back stage while waiting for their turn. Another band played in the meantime. Syaoran and Sakura were across Ferro and Christina and their band mates who gave a cunning smile. Syaoran ignored them but Sakura stared coldly at Christina who did the same.

Eriol and the others arrived except for Mei Lin and Max. Only participants were allowed backstage to get ready. Mei Lin and Max of course have their place at the front of the crowd. "Hey, so these are the guys we have to beat?" Jamie asked calmly "Yeah" Syaoran answered. Alex leaned against the wall and Mika sat on the table where Sakura and Syaoran leaned. Eriol stood beside Syaoran and Jamie beside Sakura.

Five bands were to compete tonight but the hottest is between Syaoran and Ferro. Everyone couldn't wait for either band to play but most were interested on Ferro's band since they have been heard before. Sakura's eyes were filled with anxiety and she pressed her lips together. Syaoran heard her sigh and wondered what was wrong.

He placed an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Sakura looked up with her emerald eyes and stared into ambers. Syaoran then ran his hand into her black hair. When this is over he would have her original hair color back. He wanted it brown, it emphasized her eyes the better.

The band playing was finished and went backstage. Ferro and Christina together with their band walked over to Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran saw them coming and pulled Sakura closer to him.

"Get ready to lose" Ferro warned when he stepped up to Syaoran, Christina by his side. "I should be saying that to you Goth" Syaoran snapped back "Rubbish" Ferro said coolly but ran his eyes on Sakura staring at her with intentions of lust in his own. "It'll be fun playing with her" Ferro said as he reached his hand to touch Sakura but Syaoran grabbed his wrist and took a tight hold almost dismantling it.

"You touch her and I'll you'll see the back of your head" Syaoran growled as he tightened his grip but loosened it. Ferro took his wrist and rubbed it with his free one. He smirked and went on ahead to the stage. When they stepped on the stage, everyone screamed out their names and went wild. Mei Lin and Max didn't and raised their middle finger at them.

They got into position and the guitar spoke with its strings. The drums followed then by Christina who sang first...

_When you're taught through feelings _

She sang the first line with a good start that everyone went mad over it. Ferro then continued the song with Christina singing in the background.

_Destiny flying high above _

_   
All I know is that you can realize _

_   
Destiny who cares as it turns around _

_   
And I know that it descends down on me   
_

Sakura listened and so did Syaoran. Sakura admired Christina's voice it had a good range. Syaoran ignored his thoughts and waited for their turn closing his eyes and crossing his arms to his chest. Christina then sang the chorus and moved mechanically with the music and did some gestures with her hands.

_   
Just another day _

_   
The shame is gone _

_   
Hard to believe _

_   
Don't let it go _

Ferro then continued again with the song and sang, he sang proudly and confidently.

Destiny can't replace my life

_   
Scary shadows of my past are alive _

_   
Destiny who cares as it turns around _

_   
And I know that it descends with a smile _

Syaoran opened his eyes when he heard the second line of the stanza Ferro was singing. 'Scary shadows of my past are alive huh?' he thought as bad memories seeped into his mind. He stared into space and there he saw a young boy of three. Looking back at him with his amber eyes. He gasped when he saw a stream of blood stain his cheeks. It came from his eyes, Syaoran stood there frozen as ice.

He couldn't move, the boy looked at him and gave an evil smile with a giggle. A smile that make the hair on your arms stand. He snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura touched him. He looked down on her and watched her lips form into a gentle smile.

"Let's go. It's our turn" Sakura said getting excited all of a sudden. Ferro came back to the backstage and chuckled when Sakura and Syaoran passed by. Jamie, Eriol, Mika, and, Alex followed ignoring the previous band that played.

Ferro cursed under his breath and Christina glared at Sakura's retreating figure 'You're never going to win' she thought a smile creeping unto her lips.

The stage was dark and Sakura and Syaoran positioned themselves each had a microphone in their palms. Mei Lin watched in utter excitement and admired Sakura. She looked perfect with her clothing most especially. She wore a see through red long sleeve covered in black ribbons wrapped around her upper torso including her arms. Her black tattered skirt matched in perfectly her hair up in a messy bun with some strands left hanging at the front.

Whispers came from the audience. Some were even complaining on who this group was and that they must get lost but Mei Lin shut them up together with Max. Eriol started off with the piano then Sakura accompanied him the light focused on her.

_How can you see into my eyes _

_   
like open doors._

_   
Leading you down into my core _

_   
where I've become so numb._

_   
Without a soul_

_   
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_   
until you find it there and lead it back home_.

The guitar then came in together with the drums. Everyone kept quiet when she sang. Her range was perfect. Perfect for the song. Then there came that same hypnotizing feeling embracing each spectator. Her voice controlled them now. She was the puppet master and they were her puppets. Syaoran then began to sing the background

_(Wake me up)_

_   
Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up)   
_

_Wake me up inside. (Save me) _

_   
Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up)   
_

_Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up)   
_

_Before I come undone. (Save me)_

_   
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_   
_Sakura watched her bewitched audience and smiled. Perfect she thought. They took the bait. She continued to sing and play with her puppets. Syaoran watched her every move as she moved naturally with the beat. She seemed to be a whole different Sakura on stage._   
_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_   
you can't just leave me._

_   
Breathe into me and make me real_

_   
Bring me to life. _

Sakura sang the chorus with ease. When the next stanza was about to commence she looked at Syaoan and moved closer to him. Seeing her move he moved towards her too. Holding his own microphone in his side he sang with Sakura as she raised it for the both of them to sing with.

Frozen inside without your touch,

_   
without your love, darling._

_   
Only you are the life among the dead.   
_

Syaoran pressed his forehead to hers as they sang and he held unto Sakura but quickly pulled away when his part to sing alone came.

_   
All of this time_

_   
I can't believe I couldn't see_

_   
Kept in the dark_

_   
but you were there in front of me_

He sang with no flaws then Sakura sang the next part looking at him. Moving closer and closer.. 

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.

_   
I've got to open my eyes to everything._

They stood against each other and carried on with the song. But Syaoran sang this time

Without a thought

_   
Without a voice_

_   
Without a soul _

Sakura pressed her free hand against his chest and they exchanged lines with the crowd still tranced and swaying from side to side like live zombies freshly brought from the grave. The scent of chrysanthemums was present in the air, it was emitted from Sakura and Syaoran's force.

Don't let me die here

_   
There must be something wrong.   
_

_Bring me to life._

_   
_Sakura sang the chorus again as she moved freely in the stage but step by step moved closer to Syaoran.

Bring me to life.

_   
I've been living a lie_

_   
There's nothing inside.   
_

_Bring me to life_

Sakura sang the last line standing against Syaoran. When she finished the music lingered and both looked into each other's eyes went the crowd went wild. Screaming and roaring banged against the walls when they finished. Every arm reaching out to them, it was phenomenal. Sakura looked at her audience and everything broke out into chaos, people at the front pushing each other to touch the ethereal Seraphim that stood before them. The light that shone out in utter void of darkness. Syaoran signalled to Sakura that they should go and al of them left the stage making the crowd go wilder the screams growing louder.

Author's notes: finally I'm done with chapter 6! Til next time for chapter 7! Hope you liked this chapter! And pls. review okay and tell me what you all think about this kay? Thank you to everyone and for all your support and for Gilot who keeps on pressuring me to write faster. Hehehe

--AiA-Chan--_   
_


End file.
